<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prince of Egypt:The Long Lost Brother by Crazykat100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093337">The Prince of Egypt:The Long Lost Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazykat100/pseuds/Crazykat100'>Crazykat100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), The Prince of Egypt (1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, Crossover, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazykat100/pseuds/Crazykat100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Moses wasn't alone when he left egypt. what if the story you thought you knew was missing something, or someone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miriam &amp; Moses (Prince of Egypt), Moses (Prince of Egypt) &amp; Original Character(s), Quasimodo (HoND)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue: Cry for Freedom</p><p>You probably have already heard this story. It's a story that's as old as time its self. But what if I told you what knew was not what was true? Want to know what really happened? I will tell you. You probably know of my brother Moses, but history has seemed to forget all about me, not that I did much, Moses was the real hero. I was just there to support, him as his brother anyways. Yet still I was forgotten which is why I'm here to speak the truth. But lets start at the beginning. This all happened a long, long time ago on the banks of the river Nile.</p><p>A bird flew over a clear sky thousands of men, women, and children worked in the hot sun. They were slaves. The Jews of Egypt, prisoners of the cruel pharaoh. They began to sing as they toiled in the sweltering heat.</p><p>"Mud!"</p><p>"Sand!"</p><p>"Water!"</p><p>"Straw!"</p><p>"Faster!"</p><p>"Mud, and lift!"</p><p>"Sand and pull!"</p><p>"Water and raise up!" Straw!"</p><p>"Faster!" One of the guards shouted cracking a whip.</p><p>"With the sting of the whip, on my shoulder!"</p><p>"With the salt of my sweat on my brow!"</p><p>" Elohim, God on high, can you hear your people cry?"</p><p>" Help us now!"</p><p>" This dark hour!"</p><p>" Deliver us!"</p><p>" Hear our call, deliver us!"</p><p>" Lord of all remember us here in this burning sand!"</p><p>" Deliver us, there's a land you promised us!"</p><p>" Deliver us to the promised land!"</p><p>The bird flew over what looked to be houses made of dried mud or clay. Guards ran through the houses, screams echoed through the streets of the homes of the slaves. The Pharaoh had ordered that every newborn Jew was to be killed and thrown in the river. It was the Pharaohs way of stopping them from growing in number and revolting against him. One house however had not been searched yet. In this house stood a woman with her children. She peered around the corner watching as the shadow of the guards went by. She appeared to be hiding something in her shawl. She then began to sing.</p><p>"Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach,"( My good and tender sons)</p><p>"Al tira ve'al tifh'ad (Don't be frightened and don't be scared)</p><p>She unraveled the fabric to reveal a baby boy. The baby looked a lot like her same dark hair, and skin. She wrapped the baby in blankets to hide him and handed him to her daughter. "Miriam take your brother." The little girl held her baby brother in her arms as her mother bent down to lift a piece of fabric from another bundle. It was another baby. This one however looked nothing like his mother.</p><p>The baby had pale skin, red hair, the only similarity he shared with his mother was her green eyes. The child however was deformed and a hunchback, but she loved him with all her heart. The child was from a previous love not to long ago. A foreigner from another country. They had fallen in love and they had tried to escape together but…. The pharaohs guards had caught him and killed him. Her son was the only thing left that reminded her of him. Her previous husband having died from illness along time ago. The baby smiled up at her as she began to sing again.</p><p>"My sons, I have nothing I can give."</p><p>She sang tenderly wrapping her youngest son in a blanket.</p><p>"But this chance that you may live."</p><p>"I pray we'll meet again."</p><p>"If You will… Deliver us!</p><p>As she sang this, she heard the screams of women outside as their babies were taken from them. her and her children rush from their home, narrowly avoiding guards as they make there way to the river.</p><p>"Deliver us, hear our prayer!"</p><p>" Deliver us from despair these years of slavery!"</p><p>"Grow too cruel to stand!"</p><p>" Deliver us, there's a land you promised us!"</p><p>" Deliver us out of bondage and…... Deliver us to the promised land!"</p><p>They finally make it to the river as the women sets two baskets on the ground. She took her son from her daughter's arms and placed him in the basket and placed him inside. Then she heard her other son who lay on the ground at her side, begin to cry. She gave a tender smile as she picked up the deformed babe in her arms. Holding him close to her chest she began to sing.</p><p>" Hush now, my baby, be still, love don't cry."</p><p>"Sleep as you're rocked by the stream." As she sang this, she lowered him into the basket. She brushed a hand against her sons face but before she could move her hand away the baby grabbed her finger.</p><p>"Sleep and remember, my last lullaby."</p><p>"So I'll be with you, when you dream."</p><p>She removed her finger from the baby's hand and lowered her head to kiss her innocent son on the head. Goodbye my little Asher. She smiled down at her son as he curled up inside the basket and fell asleep. She placed the lid on the basket and carried both baskets to the river as she walked into the water.</p><p>"River, oh, river, flow gently for me."</p><p>"Such precious cargo, you bear."</p><p>She said letting go of the baskets as they drifted away.</p><p>" Do you know somewhere ;they can live free?</p><p>"River….deliver them there."</p><p>As the baskets drifted across the river the little girl Miriam followed the baskets down the river. All is peaceful as the basket floats across the river. Suddenly a crocodile lunges up from the river about to snap up one of the baskets when a group of hippos burst from the river fighting with one another over the baskets as they slide by with ease.</p><p>Mirum follows the baskets gasping in fear as the baskets get caught in a fishing net. Luckily however the baskets slide out of the net and drift away and soon ends up passing through two boats as they pass through the boats paddles the baskets get hit by another boat and they float towards the palace of the Pharaoh.</p><p>The baskets flow through a curtain of fabric as group of cranes fly away startled by it appearance. A woman with dark skin and dark hair dressed in white stands . while her son squirms in her arms reaching for a white flower. The pharaohs wife reaches down for the flower and hands it to her son as one of the baskets bumps against her leg.</p><p>She gasps startled and sets her son down on the palace steps reaching down to open the first basket, Meanwhile while Miriam watches her from a nearby curtain. She smiles down at the baby in the first basket and reaches to open the second. The women gasp in surprise at what she finds. Laying in the basket was a red haired baby with a disfigured face and twisted spine. The infant smiled up at her . She smiled down at the child feeling pity for the poor thing.</p><p>She gave the child a kiss on the forehead and closed the basket back up she took the normal looking child from the basket, Thinking the child with the deformed features would anger the cruel pharaoh if he saw it. Not because of its strange appearance but because it looked to much like his old friend. The man who had betrayed him and had tried to run away with one of his slaves.</p><p>"I'm so sorry little one." "I pray the gods protect you." She pushed the basket away from the steps as it flowed away. Miriam tried to chase after it but it flowed out to sea. She looked back at her little brother safe in the arms of the Pharaohs wife then looked at her brothers basket as it headed out to sea. She prayed to god to protect her other brother and as she did so a beam of sunlight shined down on the basket. She smiled and began to sing.</p><p>"Brothers, you're safe now and safe may you stay."</p><p>"For I have prayers just for you."</p><p>"Grow, baby brothers, come back someday."</p><p>"Come and deliver us too." She sang as she walked away.</p><p>Mommy cried the little boy reaching for his mother. Come, Rameses. We will show Pharaoh your new baby brother, Moses. Meanwhile the basket with the other baby flowed into a river in the French country side. The baby began to cry. "Copan dear brother quick I hear a baby" A dark skinned gypsy woman said as she rushed to the river. She opened the basket as the smiling face of the red haired baby smilled up at her.</p><p>He's not to normal looking is he said the man named Clopan. Oh please brother can I keep him! I don't know. The man looked at his sisters face. She'd already lost her only child. She needed something to make her happy again this child could be it. Oh alright come on lets go I want to get to Paris before nightfall. She nodded.</p><p>The pharaoh smiled at his newly adopted son. "You say there where two baskets, what happened to the other one. "The current dragged it away." Said the Queen. Hmm…That's two bad. She turned to her new son as her husband walked away. "I pray you find your brother one day." She said kissing her new son on the head.</p><p>Meanwhile the gypys woman lay dead in the arms of a priest. "Care for the child and raise it as your own." The priest said to the man who had killed the gypsy women. "What?" The man said shocked. "I am to be saddled with this Misshapen…." Very well but let him live with you in your church. "Live here!?" The priest said surprised. Where? Anywhere. "Just as long as he's kept locked away so no one else can see. " Hmm….The belltower perhaps. Fine said the priest. "as you wish. And so both children where raised separately by two fathers one kind and strict the other cruel and dark.</p><p>"Deliver us send a shepherd to shepherd us and deliver us to the promised land! Deliver us…. to the promised land!" The slaves sang as birds flew over two different cities Paris and Egypt.</p><p>"Deliverrrrr Usss."</p><p>The two brothers would meet one day and it would eventually lead to the freedom of their people. The youngest brother was renamed Quasimodo Which meant half-formed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: The Lullaby From Long Ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter we see a 27 year old Miriam in france after running away she finds her brother who she thought was dead all this time. Well not really kinda. Never mind ill stop talking enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Years had passed and Miriam had grown into a beautiful young women. A year ago her and her older brother Arron had fled Egypt to the country they called France in Europe. They had traveled from town to town until they finally arrived in the great city of Paris. Miriam had heard so many stories about Paris. Some good, some bad.</p><p>Most of the stories she had heard had to do with the cruel minister of justice, Claude Frollo. She knew he hated foreigners and gypsies alike especially gypsies. They managed to get into the city undetected. That had been a year ago and she and now they lived in gypsy camp known as the Court of Miracles.</p><p>They had been very welcoming especially a gypsy girl named Esmeralda, who was now her best friend. However, unlike her friend she was no dancer, but she did have a beautiful. Singing voice though. She would sing in the square while Esmeralda danced.</p><p>She began to her rumors however of demon or monster living in the Cathedral bell towers. Not that she believed them of course, after all she knew what real monsters where like. Then she heard a different side of the story from The king of the gypsies Clopan, while he was putting on a puppet show for the children of Paris.</p><p>The story of a deformed child being taken in by the cruel judge brought a memory to the surface of her mind. She remembered a deformed baby with red hair being laid into a basket made of reeds and shed a tear. Could it be? Was her brother….alive?</p><p>That morning she walked towards the church. She looked above at the towering twin towers. Please be here. Please. She opened the large door and walked in. She'd never been in the church before till now. It was incredibly beautiful. She looked around in awe when something caught her eye.</p><p>An alter with burning candles sat the very back of the church. She sat near the alter lighting a candle for her dead mother as well as all of her people who still suffered in Egypt. She sat and prayed whispering silently in Hebrew so no one would hear her.</p><p>Earlier that morning…</p><p>Quasimodo walked out onto the balcony just as he finished ringing the bells that morning when he noticed a baby bird in the mouth of one of the gargoyles. He smiled. "Good morning." The bird chirped awake seeming to smile back at him. "Will today be the day?" " Are you ready to fly?"</p><p>The bird gave a sad chirp as if uncertain. "You sure?" "Good day to try." "Why, if I picked a day to fly, oh, this would be it!" The Festival of Fools! "It will be fun-the jugglers, and music, and dancing..." As he said this he moved his hands slightly startling the bird so that he flapped his wings He gave a light chuckle showing the bird his hands. The bird looked down realizing that it was flying it gave an excited chirp before landing back in Quasimodo's hands. The baby bird gave an excited chirp as a flock of birds flew by the church. Go on! He said smiling. "Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever!" The bird almost seemed to chirp thank you as it flew after the flock of birds.</p><p>He sighed I wish I could fly away. What am I saying!? I can never leave this place! Master told me what would happen if I did. He sighed. His master Judge Frollo had found him when he was a baby after his mother had abandoned him. He never knew his real mother and yet….every time he closed his eyes, he heard a female voice singing to him .</p><p>The strange Lullaby was all he remembered of his mother. What if she really had loved him? Maybe he was left hear for protection. From what he wasn't sure. It was better then believing she had abandoned him. Then again part of him still believed what his master told him. "I'm nothing but a monster my own mother didn't even love me."</p><p>He looked outside at the tents being set up for the feast of fools. It happened every year and yet he was the only one who didn't go. He was not allowed to leave the tower and yet….He really wanted to go! He had never been outside. Master said people would be cruel to him if he left.</p><p>He suddenly felt the urge to go down to the lower half of the church. He didn't know why he just felt he needed to. He walked down the bell tower steps and looked around the cathedral was vacant at the moment except…..He saw a figure crouching near the alter. He hesitantly crept closer so he could get a better look.</p><p>He saw a women in a light red dress kneeling in front of the alter she sounded as if she was crying her back was turned to him. He walked closer to get a better look when she became silent. He froze oh no had she heard him?! Before he could hide she slowly turned around.</p><p>She was incredibly beautiful with dark skin and hair. She almost looked like a gypsy. Her face was stained with tears. As she stared at him, she smiled a tear streaking down her face. He ran frightened not bothering to stop as she called after him. "Wait!" Don't go! She followed him up into the tower he hid behind a piler just as she came into the tower. He heard her climbing the ladder.</p><p>"Please come out." "I wont hurt you I promise" I…. She saw the model of Paris in front of her and stared at it in awe. "Wow did you make this yourself?" He didn't answer. She saw a figure move above her. Please come out. "I-I don't want to scare you." I wont be scared I promise. "Please you….You shouldn't be here!" "If my Master finds you here, he'll….Who's your master?" she asked. J-Judge Frollo.</p><p>So, the rumors are true. Should she tell him the truth?! Would he believe her? "Please come down I promise I wont run away." There was silence and then she herd a loud thud from somewhere behind her. She saw a figure hiding in the shadows. She held out her hand. Cautiously the figure stepped into the light. She recognized him immediately. It was her brother. She smiled at him. "Your not….afraid of me?" She shook her head. He looked at her confused. Her eyes, they seemed familiar, as if he'd seen her before. "Who are you?" No one told you. Told me? Told me what? "Of course, I'm sorry I forgot you where to young you wouldn't remember me." Remember you? Why….Why would I remember you? Because….Because I'm your sister.</p><p>He stared at her in shock. "Your lying." Why would I lie?! She almost sounded hurt. He felt bad for be so rude, but it just wasn't possible. Was it? Quasimodo please? How….How do you know my name? I've heard stories your name was mentioned in them. How had someone learned his name?</p><p>Please! I am your sister she says placing a hand on his shoulder. Leave me alone! He snapped jerking away from her causing her to fall. She sat on the ground crying. He turned to look at her but turned away. He was about to walk away when she began to sing a familiar and haunting melody.</p><p>"Hush now, my baby"</p><p>"Be still love, don't cry."</p><p>How….How did she know the song! That was the same haunting lullaby that had been in his head since he was little. Could she be telling the truth? Could she really be…...?</p><p>"Sleep as you're rocked by the stream."</p><p>"Sleep and remember"</p><p>"My last lullaby."</p><p>"so I'll be with you"</p><p>"when you dream."</p><p>She looked up at him tears streaming down her face as a gust of wind blew her hair in front of her face. He looked at her in shock. How did you….? "How do you know that song?" She simply smiled at him tears still streaming down her face. It was then he realized that she was telling the truth. You really are my sister. He said in shock. He fell to his knees crying with tears of joy as she hugged him.</p><p>She smiled at her brother. I had no idea you were here. You have to come with me. Aron will want to meet you. Who? Our brother of course. He had a brother to!? This was to much. He stopped her I….I cant. She turned to look at him confused. "Why not?" My Master says I'm not allowed to leave the church.</p><p>There's that word again. Master. She hated it. She had masters before. The pharaoh of Egypt had been her master, along with the rest of Egypt. "Why not?" Why cant you leave? "Master says people will be cruel to me if I left." She felt her blood boil when she heard this what came next angered her even more. "I'm nothing but a monster." No your not, she muttered. W-what? I said your not a monster she said keeping calm. Monsters are evil and cruel. Your not like that. Y-you really mean that? "Of Course your my brother." T-Thank you. Your welcome.</p><p>"Though it couldn't hurt to leave for one day." Could it? "There's a festival tomorrow." You could come with me. Oh no I-I couldn't. "Or we could watch it out on the balcony." I really don't feel like watching the festival. "Well did you ever think about going out there instead?" Sure, but id never fit in out there I'm not "Normal" he said putting emphasis on the word normal.</p><p>"Don't say that brother." "I think your fine just the way you are." Really? She nodded. As your sister and friend, I insist that you attend the festival with me she said grabbing his arm. I cant. I told you I cant. If frollo finds out. He hates the feast of fools he'd be furious if I asked to go. Then don't ask. Oh no I couldn't. We'll just be gone for a little bit just for the afternoon. He'll never notice your gone.</p><p>What if I get caught?! You wont. I promise. What if-What if he sees me?! You'll just have to wear a disguise. He'll never know. I-I don't know. Quasi Its only one day. Please? He sighed at his newly discover sister. Alright I'll go.</p><p>Suddenly they froze as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Quick Frollo's coming! Hide! She ran to hide when he stopped her. Wait! You know my name but I don't know yours. "Its Miriam, she said smiling at her brother. Miriam he thought to himself smiling. She climbed up into the rafters and hid under a bell just as frollo entered the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Out There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi again everybody, here's the next chapter. I've alway hated Frollo. He's got to be the creepiest Disney villain ever! I dont think any Villian can be as creepy as he is!  Enjoy chapter 3!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning, Quasimodo," the judge said to Quasimodo. Miriam glared down at the Judge. So, this is the monster who keeps my brother prisoner here in this church. Frollo looked older than she had expected. "Ah-um, good...morning, master."</p><p>The boy stuttered. "Dear boy, whomever are you talking to?" Miriam bit her lip. Would he give her away. "My...friends." He said motioning to three lifeless Gargoyles. Her brother must be really lonely if has no one but inanimate stone statues to talk to, not that she could blame him.</p><p>Frollo didn't seem at all surprised by this and smirked. I see, he said tapping on one of the gargoyles heads. "And what are your friends made of Quasimodo?" Stone, the boy replied, Crestfallen. "Can stone talk?" No, it cant. Frollo smirked satisfied with this answer.</p><p>"That's right. You're a smart lad." Now, lunch. Quasimodo rushed off to grab something. He came back with a silver cup and plate for his master and a wooden cup and plate for himself "Shall we review your alphabet today?" Yes, Master. "I would like that very much."</p><p>"Very well" "A"? Abomination. "B"? Blasphemy. "C"? Contrition. "D"? Damnation. "E"? Eternal damnation. Good. "F"? Festival. Frollo spat out his wine in shock. Quasimodo winced, realizing the mistake he had made. Excuse me? Forgiveness, he said correcting himself You said, "Festival." No! "You are thinking about going to the festival, he said standing. Miriam was about to follow but decided it was best to stay hidden.</p><p>"It's just that you go every year." "I am a public official." I must go. "But I don't enjoy a moment." Quasimodo followed his master out onto the balcony "Thieves and cutpurses, the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor." "I didn't mean to upset you, Master," Quasimodo said looking down at his feet.</p><p>"Quasimodo, can't you understand?" "When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you, and this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?" I'm sorry, sir, Quasimodo said bowing his head. "My dear Quasimodo." "You don't know what it's like out there." I do. I do. Frollo looked out over the balcony as he began to sing. "The world is cruel"</p><p>"The world is wicked"</p><p>"lts l alone whom you can trust in this whole city"</p><p>"l am your only friend"</p><p>"l, who keep you, teach you</p><p>feed you, dress you"</p><p>"l, who look upon you without fear"</p><p>"How can l protect you, boy"</p><p>"Unless you always stay in here"</p><p>"Away in here"</p><p>"Remember what i've taught you, Quasimodo."</p><p>"You are deformed"</p><p>"l am deformed"</p><p>"And you are ugly"</p><p>"And l am ugly"</p><p>"And these are crimes, for which the world shows little pity"</p><p>"You do not comprehend"</p><p>"You are my one defender"</p><p>"Out there they'll revile you as a monster"</p><p>"l am a monster"</p><p>Out there they will hate and scorn and jeer"</p><p>"Only a monster"</p><p>"Why invite their calumny and consternation"</p><p>"Stay in here"</p><p>"Be faithful to me"</p><p>"l'm faithful"</p><p>"Grateful to me"</p><p>"l'm grateful"</p><p>"Do as l say"</p><p>"Obey"</p><p>"And stay in here, I'll stay in here"</p><p>"You are good to me, Master." I'm sorry. "You are forgiven." "But remember, Quasimodo, this is your sanctuary." "My sanctuary." He said with a sigh. When Frollo was gone Miriam climbed carefully back down the ladder that led to the bells and back into the loft. "How can you live like this?" That man is cruel to you" You don't understand. "He saved my life!" He took me in when no one else would. He's the only family I know.</p><p>"What about me?" I'm your sister! He looked away from her. "I should go Aron will be looking for me" Think about what I said brother. "If you change your mind about the festival, then ill see you there." Quasimodo gave a sigh as he heard the bell tower door close. "Was she right?" "Should he go to the Festival?" He sighed. My sanctuary he said repeating the words his step- father had said.</p><p>"Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone"</p><p>"Gazing at the people down below me"</p><p>"All my life, l watch them as l hide up here alone"</p><p>"Hungry for the histories they show me"</p><p>"All my life l memorize their faces"</p><p>"Knowing them as they will never know me"</p><p>"All my life, l wonder, how it feels to pass a day"</p><p>"Not above them"</p><p>"But part of them"</p><p>"And out there"</p><p>"Living in the sun"</p><p>"Give me one day out there"</p><p>"All l ask is one"</p><p>"To hold forever"</p><p>"Out there"</p><p>"Where they all live unaware"</p><p>"What l'd give"</p><p>"What l'd dare"</p><p>"Just to live"</p><p>"One day"</p><p>"Out there"</p><p>"Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives"</p><p>"Through the roofs and gables"</p><p>"l can see them"</p><p>"Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives"</p><p>"Heedless of the gift it is to be them"</p><p>"lf l was in their skin"</p><p>"l'd treasure"</p><p>"Every instant"</p><p>"Out there"</p><p>"Strolling by the Seine"</p><p>"Taste the morning out there"</p><p>"Like ordinary men"</p><p>"Who freely walk about there"</p><p>"Just one day and then"</p><p>"l swear l'll be content"</p><p>"With my share"</p><p>"Won't resent"</p><p>"Won't despair"</p><p>"Old and bent"</p><p>"l won't care"</p><p>"I'll have spent"</p><p>"One day"</p><p>"Out there"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Before The Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi again guys this chapter is kinda shorter then my other chapters but it will lead to a more important event in the story. The first part of this story will be all the hunchback of notre dame. Then as the story ends it will start to switch over to the world of The prince of Egypt. Enjoy chapter 4!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miriam sat watching her best friend dance. Esmeralda was such a beautiful dancer. It was no wonder people called her the finest girl in France. She saw a soldier in gold armor staring at her. Esmeralda smiled and winked at the soldier. Who smiled back. Suddenly Miriam heard someone whistle from above her head.</p><p>The little gypsy boy who had whistled disappeared over the wall. That whistle could only mean one thing. The guards were coming! Esmeralda and Miriam ran but as they did Miriam Noticed Esmeralda's pet goat Djali grab the hat that held the coins Esmeralda had earned and the coins spilled everywhere.</p><p>Both her and Esmeralda stopped to pick up the coins when the shadows of the guards appeared over them. "All right, gypsies" "Where'd ya get the money?" "For your information, I earned it," Esmeralda said glaring at the guard. "Gypsies don't earn money." He said rolling his eyes "They steal it." "You'd know a lot about stealing," Said Miriam glaring at the other guard.</p><p>"Troublemaker, eh?" Said one of the guards grabbing Miriam's wrist. "Maybe a day in the stocks will cool ya down." Said the other guard grabbing Esmeraldas arm. Djali seeing they were in trouble head butted the guards in the stomach. The men fell as the two women made their escape.</p><p>"Come back here, gypsies!" The guards shouted chasing after them. Suddenly a man pulled his horse out in front of the guards. Both of the guards fell on the ground. "Achilles sit!" The man in gold armor said to his horse. The horse did as he was told sitting on one of the guards. "Oh, dear, I'm sorry." "Naughty horse! Naughty!" "He's just impossible." Really, I can't take him anywhere.</p><p>The girls laughed at the guards predicament as they ran off. Miriam followed her friend back to the Court of Miracles. "Miriam there you are!" She turned to see her older brother Aron. "I was worried sick, I thought something happened to!" I'm fine Aron, I was just with Esmeralda. Can I talk with you? Alone.</p><p>They walked to her caravan where they wouldn't be heard. "What is it Miriam?" What's wrong, he said frowning. I found him. Found? "Found who?" Our Brother. I found Asher! "Miriam our brother is dead, remember." He died at sea. "No one could survive that journey." But he did.</p><p>"I've met him, Aron." "Do you remember the stories that Clopan tells the children?" The one about the deformed man in the belltower? She nodded. That's him. Aron sighed. Fine lets say I believe you. "Even if he is our brother, he's dangerous! He's loyal to Frollo! What if he betrays us for The Judge? "He wouldn't do that." How do you know?! "Because he's our brother!"</p><p>"I thought you'd be happy." I guess I was wrong! She ran out of the wagon. Miriam! He sighed Aron looked down at the ground. His mother had risked her life for his brother. Was he really alive? What if he was right?</p><p>What if his brother chose Frollo over them? He hadn't meant to upset his sister, but he was just trying to protect her. "Please let her be right," he said with a sigh. He heard the sounds of the Gypsies getting ready for the festival. "Id better get ready the festival will be starting soon," and what a festival it was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: The feast of Fools</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter quasimodo takes his sisters advice and goes to the feastival. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quasimodo climbed down the side of the cathedral and onto a balcony below. His sister had been right. He would just sneak out and enjoy the festival and return to the cathedral before frollo even knew he was gone. He looked down at the crowd in amazement as they began to sing.</p><p>"Come, one"</p><p>"Come, all"</p><p>"Leave your looms and milking stools"</p><p>"Coop the hens and pen the mules"</p><p>He grabs hold of a rope covered in flags and climbs along the rope until he makes it to a wooden pole not far from the church. "Come, one" "Come, all" "Close the churches and the schools" He grabs hold of the rope and leans out to get a better look when the rope comes lose and he swings into the crowd.</p><p>"lt's the day for breaking rules"</p><p>"Come and join the Feast….Of…...Fools!</p><p>shouts a gypsy man as he slides out from behind the crowd. He was dressed like a jester of some sort. His clothes where a strange mix of blue, magenta, purple, and gold. He wore a magenta colored mask and a blue hat with a gold feather. He smiled at the crowd as he began to sing.</p><p>"Once a year we throw"</p><p>"a party here in town"</p><p>"Once a year we turn"</p><p>"all Paris upside-down"</p><p>"Every man's a king"</p><p>"and every king's a clown"</p><p>"Once again it's topsy-turvy day"</p><p>As soon as he noticed Quasimodo standing there Quasimodo ran.</p><p>"It's the day the devil in us gets released"</p><p>"It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest"</p><p>"Everything is topsy turvy at the feast of fools!"</p><p>"Topsy-turvy"</p><p>"Everything is upsy-daisy"</p><p>"Topsy-turvy"</p><p>"Everyone is acting crazy"</p><p>Quasimodo tried to hide from the gypsy king in a tent only to get stuck in a chorus line of dancers.</p><p>"Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet"</p><p>"That's the way on topsy-turvy day"</p><p>Quasimodo fell through a tent and out the other side accidently knocking someone over. "Hey!" Oh no. Quasimodo thought. I've been caught. Suddenly the women he had accidently knocked over spoke his name. "Quasimodo?" He looked up to see his sister Miriam standing in front of him.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" I….I took your advice….About going to the festival. Oh, said Miriam. Ok. Miriam, a voice called from nearby. I've got to go. Try and be more carful all right. I will. Miriam ran off. Quasimodo stepped back through the empty tent and back to the festival.</p><p>"Topsy-turvy"</p><p>"Beat the drums and blow the trumpets"</p><p>"Topsy-turvy"</p><p>"Join the bums and thieves and strumpets"</p><p>"Streaming in from Chartres to Calais"</p><p>"Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy on the sixth of Januervy"</p><p>"All because it's topsy-turvy day"</p><p>Soon Frollo's carriage had arrived as Clopan continued his song.</p><p>"Come, one"</p><p>"Come, all"</p><p>He appeared in front of Frollo startling him.</p><p>"Hurry, hurry"</p><p>"Here's your chance"</p><p>"See the mystery and romance"</p><p>Clopan sang elbowing him in the ribs and giving a mischievous grin before leaving.</p><p>Meanwhile Miriam saw Clopan jump onto the stage. She had seen Clopan and Esmeralda practising for the festival. So, he must be announcing Esmeralda.</p><p>"Come, one"</p><p>"Come, all"</p><p>"See the finest girl in France"</p><p>"Make an entrance to entrance"</p><p>"Dance la Esmeralda….</p><p>Dance!"</p><p>Esmeralda appeared on stage dressed all in red. Wasn't far from the stage so she could see the smile on her friends face. As she danced, she pulled out a purple scarf and began to dance with it. "Look at that disgusting display." She heard the judge say. Yes, sir. A soldier said. It was the same soldier from before, who had helped her, and Esmeralda escape earlier. He must be the new Captain of the guards.</p><p>Esmeralda soon finished her dance and bowed her head to the crowd.</p><p>"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the pièce de résistance!"</p><p>"Here it is"</p><p>"The moment you've been waiting for"</p><p>"Here it is"</p><p>"You know exactly what's in store"</p><p>"Now's the time we laugh"</p><p>"until our sides get sore"</p><p>"Now's the time"</p><p>"we crown the king of fools"</p><p>You all remember last year's king Clopan shouted motioning to a man who looked slightly drunk. The man let out a loud belch.</p><p>"So, make a face that's horrible and frightening"</p><p>"Make a face that's gruesome as a gargoyle's wing"</p><p>Suddenly she saw something horrifying. Her brother had been pulled up on the stage!</p><p>"Topsy-turvy"</p><p>"Ugly folks forget your shyness"</p><p>"Topsy-turvy"</p><p>"You could soon be called your highness"</p><p>"Put your foulest features on display"</p><p>"Be the king of topsy-turvy day"</p><p>Miriam watched in frozen horror as her friend Esmeralda made her way down the line of masked contestants. When Esmeralda finally reached Quasimodo, she tugged at his face thinking he was wearing a mask only to realize he wasn't. She gasped in surprise.</p><p>"That's no mask." It's his face! Another person said. "He's hideous!" It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame! Miriam was furious. How dare they judge her brother like this! It wasn't his fault that he was so….different. Her brother stared at the stage in disbelief. Is that….He clearly seemed to recognize him. "Yes, Aron that's our brother."</p><p>The siblings watched in dismay as there brother hid his face from the crowd and fell to his knees. Suddenly Clopan Jumped the stage to address the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen don't panic." We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here it is! "Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!"</p><p>"Everybody!"</p><p>"Once a year we throw a party"</p><p>"Here in town"</p><p>"Hail to the king"</p><p>"Once a year we turn all Paris upside-down"</p><p>"Oh, what a king"</p><p>"Once a year the ugliest will wear a crown"</p><p>"Girls, give a kiss."</p><p>"We never had a king like this"</p><p>Clopan sang as quasi was lead onto a stage with a wheel.</p><p>"And it's the day we do the things that we deplore"</p><p>"On the other three hundred and sixty-four"</p><p>"Once a year we love to drop in"</p><p>"where the beer is never stopping"</p><p>"For the chance to pop some popinjay"</p><p>"And pick a king who put the "top in topsy-turvy"</p><p>"Topsy-turvy"</p><p>"Mad-and-crazy upsy-daisy"</p><p>"Topsy-turvy day"</p><p>Quasimodo threw his arms up a large grin on his face. The siblings smiled glad there brother was being accepted by the crowd. Clopan had left the stage leaving Quasimodo alone with the crowd. His joy would be short lived, however.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6: Torture and Torment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter Quasimodo get Tortured by the crowd, Miriam stands up for her brother, Esmeralda saves her from almost getting arrested and Esmeralda learns that Miriam is Quasimodo's sister. More to come. Oh and if you're reading this because the chapters i've posted on fanfic. net aren't showing that's because there's a glitch should be up soon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miriam smiled happy for her brother. She smiled as the people cheered for her brother. Quasimodo! Quasimodo! They cheered. However, things soon changed when a tomato flew out from the crowd and struck her brother in the face. "Now that's ugly!" Shouted the soldier who had thrown the tomato. It was one of the same soldiers who had tried to arrest her and Esmeralda this morning.</p><p>"Hail to the king!" Another soldier shouted. Long live the king! Another soldier shouted. "Bon appétit!" Shouted another. Quasimodo tried to run but slipped and fell hard on his back. This caused the whole crowd to burst into laughter. Just as young hunchback tried to escape another voice called out.</p><p>"Where are you goin', hunchback?" "The fun's just beginning." He tried to run but a rope snagged around his neck causing him to fall onto the platform. He tried to remove the rope around his neck only for another rope to wrap around his arm. The crowds cruel laughter rang in his ears.</p><p>With a roar of anger, the hunchback stood fighting against the ropes his shirt tearing down the back as he threw people of there feet. He fought the ropes as best as he could but the more he got rid of them the more appeared. He suddenly collapsed under the weight of the ropes and fell to his knees in defeat as two men jumped on the stage.</p><p>They forced his arms behind his back and tied him down to the rotating platform with wicked grins. They spun the platform then jumped off the stage as the crowd continued their torture. Miriam stared at this in horror she soon heard her brother call out to judge frollo. "Master!" "Master, please!" "Help me!" Frollo turned his head ignoring the poor boys' pleas.</p><p>This is all my fault! I have to stop this. She felt her brother grab her arm as she tried to approach the stage. Miriam, I know you want to help him; I know he's my brother to, but if you do this, you'll anger frollo. "I don't have a choice I have to." She said as she broke free of her brother's grip and made her way up the steps of the stage.</p><p>Her brother stared up at her in fear and pain. Its alright she said as loosened a scarf from around her waist. "I'm so sorry." This wasn't supposed to happen, she said using the scarf to wipe the tomato juice from his face. "You!" "Gypsy girl!" "Get down at once!" Miriam turned to glare at the judge. She wasn't a gypsy, but it seems frollo didn't notice or even care. Instead of insulting him she calmly spoke to him.</p><p>"Yes, your honor." "Just as soon as I free this poor creature." She said motioning to the poor boy behind her. "I forbid it!" She glared at him before taking a dagger that she had strapped to her ankle and cutting her brother free. "How dare you defy me?"</p><p>"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people." "You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help." She said motioning to the boy behind her. "Silence!" Frollo shouted in outrage. Justice! Miriam shouted back pumping her fist in the air. She turned to help her brother stand. "Mark my words, gypsy." "You will pay for this insolence."</p><p>She glared at him at first then smirked. "Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool, she said taking the fools crown off of Quasimodo's head. "The only fool I see is you!" She snapped throwing the crown at his feet. Captain Phoebus arrest her! Esmeralda appeared on the stage in front of her friend.</p><p>"Now, let's see." One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. She said counting the guards So there's ten of you and only two of us. What ever are we to do, Esmeralda said pulling a handkerchief from her shirt. She began to cry and as she blew her nose the girls disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.</p><p>When the smoke cleared, they where gone. Witchcraft! Said Frollo shocked. Oh, boys. Over here. Esmeralda called out. The two girls and Esmeraldas goat where hiding behind a stand that was holding masks. -There they are! Get them. The girls lead the guards on a wild chase around the square eventually disappearing on a nearby stage.</p><p>Frollo turns to glare at his stepson who soon realizes he's in trouble. "Find her, Captain." I want her alive. Yes sir. "Seal off the area, men." "Find the gypsy girl and do not harm her." Quasimodo stared into his stepfather's cold eyes. "I'm sorry, Master." "I will never disobey you again."</p><p>Quasimodo walked through the crowd. People backed away in fear some commenting on how ugly he was. Miriam watched as her brother walked into the cathedral. This is all my fault Miriam said. Its not your fault Miriam I pulled him up onto the stage.</p><p>You don't understand. Understand what? He's my brother, I persuaded him into going. This is all my fault. "I have to go check to make sure he's alright. I'll meet you back at the Court of Miracles. Esmeralda nodded and watched as her friend rushed towards Notre Dame.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7: God Help The Outcasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I love writing these stories. I can't wait for the princ eof egypt part of my story. <br/>I hope you like this chapter.<br/>God help the Outcasts is my favorite disney song.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miriam snuck quietly into the church. She was still in awe of how beautiful the cathedral was. Suddenly the sound of footsteps. Startled her. She saw a familiar blonde-haired soldier behind her. She turned and grabbed his sword from his belt pointing it at him. You! Woah, whoa easy I'm a friend. I come in peace. You expect me to believe you. Your friend Esmeralda sent me. We met after the festival and she asked me to check on you. Miriam isn't it.</p><p>She looked at him with suspicion and lowered the sword. "Your not at all like the other soldiers." So if your not going to arrest me then what do you want? Well I guess what I wanted to say what you did at the festival was brave. Esmeralda told me why you did it. "It was very brave standing up to Frollo like that." She smiled glad to have made a new friend.</p><p>"Good work, Captain. Now arrest her." She turned to see frollo and some of his guards standing at the door. "Claim "sanctuary." Phoebus whispered to her, but she was furious with him. "Say it!" He pleaded. " You tricked me!" She growled. He looked hurt by her words.</p><p>"I'm waiting, Captain." Said Frollo impatiently. Phoebus turned to Frollo. "I'm sorry, sir. She claimed sanctuary." "There's nothing I can do," Phoebus lied. "Then drag her outside and... "Frollo, you will not touch her!" Miriam turned to see the Archdeacon appear behind her.</p><p>Don't worry. "Minister Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church." The archdeacon said glaring at the judge. Frollo looked furious, but motioned his men to leave. The archdeacon escorted Phoebus out of the church. He looked back at her as he followed the priest out of the church. The man had lied to save her life. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.</p><p>Suddenly she felt her arms forced behind her back as she heard the judges cold voice in her ear. "You think you've outwitted me, but I'm a patient man, and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." He turned his head sniffing her hair. "What are you doing?" "I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck." Miriam elbowed him in the ribs finally managing to break free of his grasp. "I know what you were imagining." She growled.</p><p>Frollo smirked at her. "Such a clever witch." "So typical of your kind to twist the truth." "To cloud the mind with unholy thoughts." She glared at him. "Well, no matter." She glared after him as he walked to the front door. "You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison, nonetheless." "Set one foot outside, and you're mine."</p><p>When Frollo had left she ran to the door and flung it open. Standing outside where dozens of guards. "Frollo's orders, post a guard at every door." She slammed the door shut. I'm trapped! what will Arron think if I don't come home?!</p><p>"If Frollo thinks he can keep me here he's wrong!" She said bitterly. "Don't act rashly, my child." She turned to see the archdeacon lighting candles. "You created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Frollo's anger further."</p><p>You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture my- She froze. "Your brother?" She stared at archdeacon in shock. How did you…...? He told me the old priest said with a smile. Im glad he found his family. Though I do not believe you are truly a gypsy your skin is not as dark as the Romani so who are you really child.</p><p>The girl told the priest everything realizing she had no choice. He frowned. I suppose that would explain everything. Please don't tell my brother. Of course not, that is for you and only you to tell. "I just don't understand what they have against people who are different." "You can't right all the wrongs of this world by yourself."</p><p>"No one out there is going to help, that's for sure." The priest chuckled. "Well, perhaps there's someone in here who can." He walked of to finish lighting the rest of the candles leaving Miriam in front of a statue. She turned to look at the people in the pews behind her. Then turned to look at a statue of a women holding a child. She shed a tear, as the statue reminded her of her mother.</p><p>"l don't know if You can hear me, or if You're even there"</p><p>"l don't know if You would listen to my humble prayer. "</p><p>"Yes, l know l'm just an outcast"</p><p>"l shouldn't speak to You"</p><p>"Still, l see your face and wonder"</p><p>"Were You once an outcast, too?"</p><p>As she sang, she walked through a row of candles unaware that her brother was watching her sing.</p><p>"God help the outcasts"</p><p>"Hungry from birth"</p><p>"Show them the mercy"</p><p>"They don't find on earth"</p><p>"God help my people"</p><p>"We look to You still"</p><p>"God help the outcasts"</p><p>"Or nobody will"</p><p>She sang not just for the Roma who were suffering because of Frollo. She sang for her people in Egypt and for her brother who suffered because of Frollo. The people in the church soon began to pray to god of their own selfish desires.</p><p>"l ask for wealth"</p><p>"l ask for fame"</p><p>"l ask for glory to shine on my name"</p><p>"l ask for love"</p><p>"l can possess"</p><p>"l ask for God and His angels to bless me"</p><p>Miriam looked up at the vaulted ceiling as she began to sing again.</p><p>"l ask for nothing"</p><p>"l can get by</p><p>" But l know so many less lucky than l"</p><p>"Please help my people"</p><p>"The poor and downtrod"</p><p>"l thought we all were"</p><p>"The children of God"</p><p>"God help the outcasts"</p><p>"Children of"</p><p>"God!"</p><p>Meanwhile Quasimodo stood behind a pillar watching his sister. He smiled at her. Her song had made him feel a bit better. He stood there a while in silence. Suddenly the silence was disturbed by a parishioner who had caught sight of Quasimodo hiding behind the pillar.</p><p>"You! Bell ringer!" "What are you doing down here?" Startled Quasimodo stumbled accidently knocking over a candelabra. Miriam looked to where the parishioner was pointing. Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" Miriam recognized her brother and chased after him.</p><p>"Wait!" "I want to talk to you." Quasimodo ran up the stairs and up the ladder and hid behind a beam just as she came into the room. He heard her climbing the ladder. Brother, please come out. Go away! He snapped. She approached the spot where he was hiding and held out her hand.</p><p>He hesitantly took it and stepped into the light. Their where tears in her brothers eyes. I'm so sorry Quasimodo. I had no idea that would happen to you. He wiped his eyes and turned away from her. Its not your fault people are like that. I should have known a monster like me would never be accepted out there.<br/>Don't say that brother! Your not a monster. Frollo's the real monster. Miriam-No you listen to me! Who ignored you when you called for help at the festival. He winced. F-Frollo he stuttered hating to admit it. One day brother, you'll have to stand up to him. Can you promise me that? He nodded. She smiled. Then she noticed how dark it was outside. Oh no its late! I have to go or Aron will worry. She walked out onto the balcony and looked at the guards below.</p><p>"I forgot I'm trapped." Quasimodo looked at the guards patrolling below and frowned. He didn't like seeing his sister so sad. Then he got an idea. "You helped me, now I will help you." "But there's no way out." "There are soldiers at every door." "We won't use a door." He said with a grin.</p><p>She looked down below her then back at her brother. "You mean, climb down?" "Sure, why not, unless your afraid of heights? I'm not afraid of heights. Ok then he scooped his sister up. You ready. Yes she nodded. "Don't be afraid." I'm not afraid she said calmly." Her brother swung over the ledge while holding her. "Now I'm afraid."</p><p>"The trick is not to look down." She looked down. "You've done this before?" She asked nervously. No he said nonchalantly. She gulped. He climbed his way down the cathedral swinging from gargoyle to gargoyle until he landed on a rooftop nearby.</p><p>Wow, you're quite an acrobat, she said to her brother. Thank you. Suddenly a tile on the roof came loose and they slid down the roof. Quasimodo managed to grab a hold of the roof but not before the tile that had come loose flew of the roof with a loud crash.</p><p>"Check the alley!" One soldier shouted. "This way!" As a soldier walked past with a torch, they posed pretending to be part of the statue. "I hope I didn't scare you." Not for an instant. She answered her brother. I'll miss you Miriam. He looked away from her looking sad. She turned her brothers face to look at her.</p><p>"Come with me." What? He said shocked. "Come with me to the court of miracles, leave this place." Oh, no. "I'm never going back out there again." "You saw what happened today." "No. This is where I belong." Miriam looked sadly at her brother. "All right, then I'll come to see you." She said becoming cheerful again.</p><p>"Here? But the soldiers and Frollo!" "I'll come after sunset."</p><p>"But at sunset, I ring the evening mass, and after that I clean the cloisters, and then I ring the vespers, and...He looked at his sister who was giving a slightly insistent look. "Whatever is good for you." He said finally giving in to his sisters pleading. She smiled.</p><p>"If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way." She said placing a woven amulet of sorts around his neck. But how? "Just remember. When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." Suddenly Quasimodo heard the sound of the guards returning back.</p><p>"Hurry you must go." His sister climbed down and ran off into the night. He smiled as he watched his sister leave. However, he was in for surprise when he reached the top of the balcony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8: Frollo's Descent into Hellfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I also like the song Hellfire. I know frollo's song is kinda creepy but it also makes an awesome rock ballad!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quasimodo felt a hand grab his own as he climbed over the balcony. His Eyes widened as he came face to face the captain of the guards, Captain Phoebus. I'm looking for a friend of mine. Her names Miriam have you seen her. Quasimodo becoming protective of his sister growled as he lunged at the captain.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa! Easy!" "No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!" Wait! All I want is to...</p><p>"Go!" "I mean her no harm." "Go!" Phoebus swung his sword pinning the torch to the wall. Quasimodo lifted Phoebus in the air with one hand. He glared at the man. "You tell her for me, I didn't mean to trap her here, but it was the only way I could save her life." "Will you tell her that?" Will you? "If you go. Now." Quasimodo said glaring at him. I'll go. "Now, will you put me down, please?"</p><p>Quasimodo lowered the soldier back to the ground. Phoebus sheathed his sword. Oh and one more thing. Tell Your sister she's very lucky. Why? To have a brother like you. He said smiling before heading down the stairs. He sighed. It felt like the other way around really. He was lucky to have a sister like Miriam.</p><p>Despite what happened at the festival if it hadn't been for her he never would have gotten the courage to leave the church. He had never thought anyone would care about him like she did. He had never thought anyone would love him. However, this was a different kind of love. The love of a sister. His Family. He smiled as he rang the bells that evening.</p><p>Meanwhile down in the lower half of the church the priests began to sing in Latin.</p><p>"Confiteor Deo"</p><p>"Omnipotenti"</p><p>"Beatae Mariae"</p><p>"Semper Virgini"</p><p>"Beato Michaeli archangelo"</p><p>"Sanctis apostolis"</p><p>"Omnibus"</p><p>"Sanctis"</p><p>All of the lights in the city of Paris began to dim, all except one light which was coming from the Palace of Justice. Frollo stood on the balcony looking out at the dark night sky. All he could think about was the pretty young gypsy girl who dared to defy him at the festival. What had he heard the people call her, Miriam. Strange feelings stirred in the judges mind. What where these feelings. Was he falling for the girls charms? No! I wont be fooled by this witch!</p><p>"Beata Maria"</p><p>"You know l am a righteous man"</p><p>"Of my virtue l am justly proud"</p><p>"Et tibit Pater"</p><p>"Beata Maria"</p><p>"You know I'm so much purer than, the common, vulgar, weak licentious crowd"</p><p>"Quia peccavi nimis"</p><p>"Then tell me, Maria"</p><p>"Why l see her standing there"</p><p>"Why her smouldering eyes still scorch my soul"</p><p>"Cogitatione"</p><p>"Suddenly an image of Miriam appeared in the flames." The women in the flames smirked at him.</p><p>"l feel her, l see her"</p><p>"The sun caught in her dark hair is blazing in me out of all control"</p><p>"Verbo et opere"</p><p>"Like fire"</p><p>"Hellfire"</p><p>"This fire in my skin"</p><p>"This burning desire"</p><p>"ls turning me to sin"</p><p>Suddenly hooded figures dressed in red appeared around him.</p><p>"lt's not my fault"</p><p>"Mea culpa"</p><p>"I'm not to blame"</p><p>"Mea culpa"</p><p>"lt is the gypsy girl"</p><p>"The witch who sent this flame"</p><p>"Mea maxima culpa"</p><p>"lt's not my fault if in God's plan"</p><p>"Mea culpa"</p><p>"Mea Culpa"</p><p>"He made the devil so much stronger than a man"</p><p>"Protect me, Maria"</p><p>"Don't let this siren cast her spell"</p><p>"Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone"</p><p>"Destroy Miriam and let her taste the fires of hell"</p><p>"Or else let her be mine and mine alone."</p><p>Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He turned to see a soldier at the door. "Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped." What? "She's nowhere in the cathedral." "She's gone." "But how I- He turned and glared at the soldier. "Never mind, get out, you idiot." "I'll find her." "I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris." The soldier closed the door and left Frollo alone once again in front of the blazing fire.</p><p>"Hellfire"</p><p>"Dark fire"</p><p>"Now, gypsy lt's your turn"</p><p>"Choose me or your pyre"</p><p>"Be mine or you will burn"</p><p>"Kyrie eleison"</p><p>"God have mercy on her"</p><p>"Kyrie eleison"</p><p>"God have mercy on me"</p><p>"Kyrie eleison"</p><p>"But she will be mine"</p><p>"Or she"</p><p>"Will"</p><p>"Burnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this chapters a little short</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Search For MIriam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enjoy all i'm gonna say you know how this movie goes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning the guards stood waiting for Frollo to arrive. Frollo's carriage stops in front of them and Frollo steps out of the carriage. "Attention!" The guards stand tall waiting for their Orders. "Good morning, sir." Phoebus says addressing Frollo. Frollo gives a tired groan as he rubs his eyes. "Are you feeling all right?" Phoebus asks.</p><p>"I had a little trouble with the fireplace." "I see. Your orders, sir?" "Find the gypsy girl." Over the next few days Frollo integrated every gypsy he could find. He finds a group of gypsies in the bakers home and interrogates them. Ten pieces of silver for the gypsy Miriam. When they refuse to give her up he has them taken to the Palace of Justice.</p><p>He then finds a gypsy Caravan outside the city and has his men push it into the river with the people still inside. Then he has them dragged out of the water and lined up in front of him. Twenty pieces of silver for the gypsy, Miriam.</p><p>When they don't say anything, he gets angry. "Take them away!" Phoebus was getting tired of this. Frollo had clearly lost his mind and he was using innocent people to get what he wanted. Later on that day Frollo had stopped at the millers home. "Poor miller." One women said. "He's never harmed anyone!" Another said outraged. "Frollo's gone mad." A man said.</p><p>Miriam and Esmerelda stood in the crowd watching and waiting for Frollo to come out. "Its all my fault," Esmeralda said in a sad whisper to Miriam. "I should have made sure I had my necklace with me when we left." "its not your fault Esme, don't blame yourself for this."</p><p>Meanwhile inside the house Frollo stood, Interrogating the miller. "We found this gypsy talisman on your property." "Have you been harbouring gypsies?" Frollo asked. "Our home is always open to the weary traveller." "Have mercy, my lord." The miller begged.</p><p>"I am placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this." "If what you say is true and you are innocent, then you have nothing to fear." He said turning his back to the door and walking back outside. But we are innocent. "I assure you; we know nothing of these gypsies." The miller pleaded, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Frollo bared the door shut with a spear.</p><p>"Burn it." He said to Phoebus. What? Said Phoebus shocked and appalled at what he had just been asked to do. "Until it smoulders." "These people are traitors and must be made examples of." "With all due respect, sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent." Said Phoebus. "But you were trained to follow orders." Said Frollo glaring down at him.</p><p>Instead of doing as he was told Phoebus dowsed the torch in a nearby barrel of water. "Insolent coward." Frollo took a torch from one of other soldiers and held it underneath the Windmill. Suddenly the windmill caught on fire and the fire spread to rest of the home.</p><p>Phoebus ducked out of the way as a piece of burning wood fell towards him. He suddenly heard the cry of a women coming from inside the burning cottage and dove into the fiery building to rescue the trapped family. Esmeralda and Miriam watched and waited with bated breath for Phoebes to remerge.</p><p>Suddenly Phoebus ran out from the flames the miller and his wife and children right behind him. He handed the millers wife her baby when suddenly he was hit in the back of the head. The miller and his wife ran away as Frollo approached on his horse.</p><p>"The sentence for insubordination is death." "Such a pity." "You threw away a promising career." Phoebus glared up at him. "Consider it my highest honour, sir." One of the soldiers raised his sword ready to behead Phoebus. But before he could succeed Esmeralda flung a small rock at Frollo's horse.</p><p>The horse reared up in alarm throwing Frollo off. Phoebus using this as a distraction he punched both of the guards in the face before climbing onto Frollo's horse to escape. "Get him, and don't hit my horse!"</p><p>Phoebus rode across a bridge as arrows showered down around him. Suddenly one struck him of the arrows struck him causing him to fall off the horse and over the bridge into the water below. The guards fired more arrows over the side but Frollo ordered them to stop.</p><p>"Don't waste your arrows." "Let the traitor rot in his watery grave." "Find the girl." "If you have to burn the city to the ground, so be it." Meanwhile hidden beneath the bridge was Miriam and Esmeralda. Esmeralda franticly wadded into the water to find the man she had fallen in love with.</p><p>Suddenly she remerged to the surface with an unconscious Phoebus in her arms, his armor having sunk to the bottom of the river. Miriam helped her carry the unconscious soldier. "Where can we go?" Esmeralda asked fearfully. "I know a place." Come on lets go!</p><p>Meanwhile Frollo stood with his soldiers not far from the cathedral. "Sir, we've looked everywhere and still no sign of the gypsy girl." "I had the entire cathedral surrounded." "Guards at every door." "There was no way she could have escaped." Unless...Frollo looked up at the church anger burning in his eyes.</p><p>Meanwhile Quasimodo paced back and forth nervously. Where was she were was Miriam? It wasn't safe out there with his master looking for her. He soon however heard a very familiar voice. "Quasi?" Quasimodo? Miriam? He climbed down the ladder to see his sister standing in the doorway.</p><p>Miriam you're all right!" "I knew you'd come back!" He said hugging his sister cheerfully. "You've done so much for me already, little brother, but I must ask your help one more time." "Yes, anything." He walked forward and stopped in his tracks when he saw the familiar face of captain Phoebus being carried into the room.</p><p>"This is Phoebus, he's wounded, and a fugitive like me." Said Miriam. "He can't go on much longer." I knew he'd be safe here. Then one of the gypsies carrying him, who he recognized as La Esmeralda from the festival pleaded with him.</p><p>"Please, can you hide him?" The look of worry in her eyes saddened him. This way, he motioned them to follow as they climbed into the loft. Esmeralda layed the wounded soldier on what Miriam had to Assume was where her brother usually slept.</p><p>Phoebus opened his weak eyes looking at Esmeralda. Esmeralda, he said weakly. Shh, shh, shh. "You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move." She opens a flask filled with wine. "Great. I could use a drink." She pours the wine onto his wounds and he winces in pain.</p><p>"Ah, yes! Hmmm! Feels like a 1470 burgundy." "Not a good year." "That family owes you their lives." "You're either the single bravest soldier I've ever seen or the craziest." She said smiling down at him. "Ex-soldier, remember?" He says with a wince. Why is it, whenever we meet, I end up bleeding?</p><p>"You're lucky." "That arrow almost pierced your heart." "I'm not so sure it didn't." Phoebus said placing his hand on hers. She leaned closer to him and they kissed. Quasimodo smiled at this. That man was lucky that he had someone who loved him.</p><p>Would anyone ever love him the way the Roma women loved the soldier. He didn't know. The roma woman smiled at the man as he fell asleep. Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the Romani woman's goat. He and Miriam ran to window and saw something horrible. Frollo Was coming!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10: Finding The Court of Miracles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Same thing i said last time enjoy i have to go to bed soon and i don't want my dad catching me on the computer.  So enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Frollo's coming." "You must leave." He said startling the gypsies into fleeing. "Quick, follow me. Go down the south tower steps." Esmeralda stopped in front of him. "Be careful, my friend. Promise you won't let anything happen to him." "I promise," He said with a smile. "Thank you." "Be carful little brother" Miriam said. I will now go. He motioned. She fled and he looked around for somewhere to hide the body.</p><p>He finally hid the captain underneath the table where his model of Paris stood. Just in time to as frollo entered the loft. " Oh, Master, I-I didn't think you'd be coming." He stuttered. "I am never too busy to share a meal with you, dear boy." "I brought a little treat."</p><p>Quasimodo sits across from him but frollo clears his throat and Quasimodo realizes he forgot to set the table. He rushes to grab the dishes from a nearby shelf accidently knocking over and breaking a few in the process. He returns with the two plates, a wooden one for him and one made of silver for his master.</p><p>"Is there something troubling you, Quasimodo?" Frollo says nonchalantly. No! Quasimodo says. Oh, but there is. "I know there is." He says winking at him as if he knew a secret that he was hiding. Surprised and nervous Quasimodo accidently drops a grape on the ground and slowly reached for it.</p><p>"I think you're hiding something," Frollo said raising an eyebrow at him. No, Master. I... There's nothing...You're not eating, boy. He quickly gobbles down a handful of grapes. "It's very good. Thank you." He hears the sound of Phoebus groaning under the table. To shut him up Quasimodo kicks him in the head knocking him out cold.</p><p>He pretends to cough to cover up the sound. "Seeds" He said motioning to the grapes, but Frollo doesn't buy it. "What's different in here?" Nothing. Sir. That's when Frollo notices the carving of Miriam and picks it up.</p><p>"Isn't this one new?" It's awfully good. "It looks very much like the gypsy girl." He says calmly then his voice grows louder. "I know you helped her ESCAPE!" "And now all Paris is burning because of you!" "She was kind to me, Master." She….She said- said what? That she cared about you! She said she was my sister, the boy muttered. YOU IDIOT! Frollo roared how could you believe anything that witch says, She's a gypsy! "Gypsies are not capable of real love!"</p><p>"Think boy!" "Think of your mother!" The judge regained his composure and slowly stood up releasing Quasimodo from his death like grip.</p><p>"But what chance could a poor, misshapen child like you have against her heathen treachery?" "Well, never you mind, Quasimodo." "She'll be out of our lives soon enough." Frollo said burning the carving of Miriam. "I will free you from her evil spell." "She will torment you no longer." "What do you mean?" "I know where her hideout is and tomorrow at dawn, I attack with 1 ,000 men." Frollo walked down the stair turning back to look at the boy a smug grin on his face. Quasimodo stared at the place where his master had stood in shock.</p><p>Suddenly Phoebus emerged from underneath the table. "We have to find the court of miracles before daybreak." "If Frollo gets there first...Are you coming with me?" Quasimodo turned away from him. I can't. He said sadly. I thought Miriam was your sister? Do you want her to die?! No of course not! But Frollo's my Master. "I can't disobey him again."</p><p>"She stood up for you. You've got a funny way of showing gratitude." Quasimodo said nothing keeping his back turned to him. "Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Frollo massacre innocent people." "You do what you think is right."</p><p>Quasimodo thought about what Phoebus said. What am I thinking?! "I mean What am I supposed to do?" "Go out there and rescue my sister from the jaws of death, and the whole town will cheer like I'm some kind of a hero? He sighed thinking deeply about all he'd been taught growing up.</p><p>"Frollo was right." Frollo was right about everything and I'm tired of trying to be something I'm not. He thought about for a while mulled it over in his mind. Then he remembered the first time he met Miriam. Tears slid down his face. I cant let her die! I wont. He threw on a cloak and climbed down the side of the cathedral.</p><p>Meanwhile Phoebus was leaving the church when Quasimodo appeared in front of him. Phoebus! Phoebus gave a surprised and startled yell. "I'm coming with you!" "Glad you changed your mind." "I'm not doing it for you." "I'm doing it for my sister."</p><p>"You know where she is?" "No, but she said that this will help us find her." Good, good, good. Great. "What is it?" I'm not sure. Phoebus took the amulet from him. "It must be some sort of code." "Maybe it's Arabic. No, no. It's not Arabic. Maybe it's ancient Greek."</p><p>Quasimodo rolled his eyes "Its neither of those things there's not even any writing!" He shook his head, disappointed. Then he remembered what his sister said. "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." He whispered. -What? Said Phoebus confused. It's the city.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" "It's a map." See, here's the cathedral and the river,</p><p>and this little stone must be...I've never seen a map that looks like...Look I've lived in the bell tower for 20 years., and I think I know what the city looks like from above. This is it. This is not it. They both finished there argument at the same time.</p><p>"All right. Okay." "If you say it's a map, fine. It's a map, but if we're going to find the court of Miracles we have to work together. Truce? Well, okay, he said patting the captain hard on the back. Phoebus winced in pain. "Sorry," Quasimodo said. "No your not."</p><p>They walked for hours until they finally made it to the Cemetery. They where standing in front of an old crypt. "This looks like the symbol on the map." Said Phoebus. "But what does it mean?" Quasimodo asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure. I can make out an inscription, but it's going to take a few minutes to translate it." Quasimodo lifted the lid of the crypt reveling stairs that led down into the dark. Yes, well, or we could just go down those stairs.</p><p>They walked down the stairs and underground into a wide tunnel lined with bones. "Is this the court of miracles?" Quasimodo asked. "Offhand, I'd say it's the court of ankle-deep sewage." Said Phoebus making a joke. "Must be the old catacombs."</p><p>Quasimodo looked around nervously at the skeletons that lined the walls. "Cheerful place." Said Phoebus with a nervous laugh. "Kinda makes ya wish ya got out more often, eh, Quasi?" "Not me. I just want to warn Esmeralda and get back to the bell tower before I get in more trouble."</p><p>"Speaking of trouble, we should have run into some by now." He said nervously. "What do you mean?" "You know. A guard. A booby trap." Suddenly the torch went out. Or an ambush. Suddenly the cavern was lit up by the light of torches carried by men dressed as skeletons. The men grabbed them and forced them to the ground.</p><p>"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Came the voice of a familiar gypsy king. Trespassers! One romani man said. Spies! Said another. "We're not spies," Said Phoebus. "You've got to listen..." But before quasi could finish that sentence he and Phoebus where gagged.</p><p>"Don't interrupt me." "You're very clever to have found our hideaway." "Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale." He said lighting some torches. Then he and the other roma began to sing.</p><p>"Maybe you've heard of a terrible place"</p><p>"Where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair"</p><p>"Maybe you've heard of that mythical place called the court of miracles"</p><p>"Hello, you're there."</p><p>"Where the lame can walk, and the blind can see"</p><p>"But the dead don't talk" Clopan said decapitating some skeletons</p><p>"So you won't be around to reveal what you found" He sang as Quasimodo and Phoebus were tied up and cared away.</p><p>"We have a method for spies and intruders"</p><p>"Rather like hornets protecting their hive"</p><p>"Here in the court of miracles where it's a miracle if you get out alive" The two men where led into an underground city filled with wagons and romani people. The walls covered in colorful tapestries.</p><p>"Gather around, everybody. There's "good noose" tonight." Clopan said making a joke. "It's a doubleheader," he said making another joke. "A couple of Frollo's spies." The roma booed. "Not just any spies." "His captain of the guard and his loyal, bell-ringing henchman." He said as he began to sing again.</p><p>"Justice is swift in the court of miracles"</p><p>"l am the lawyers and judge all in one"</p><p>"We like to get the trial over with quickly because it's the sentence that's really the fun"Any last words? He asked mockingly. The men tried to answer but their voices where muffled cause of the gags in their mouths. That's what they all say.</p><p>"Now that we've seen all the evidence"</p><p>"Wait, l object" Said his puppet popping out from nowhere. Overruled. I object. Quiet! He shouted at the puppet. Dang.</p><p>"We find you totally innocent"</p><p>"Which is the worst crime of all"</p><p>"So you're going to hang"</p><p>Stop! Coming out of the crowd was Miriam. "These men aren't spies.</p><p>They're our friends." Why didn't they say so? "We did say so." This is the soldier who saved the miller's family, and Quasimodo helped Miriam escape the cathedral." Miriam nodded. "Yes, plus he's my brother!" Clopan how could you! I… Phoebus interrupted him.</p><p>"We came to warn you. Frollo's coming!" "He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with 1 ,000 men." "Then let's waste no time." "We must leave immediately." Quasimodo climbed down the ladder Miriam helped him down.</p><p>"You took a terrible risk coming here." "It may not exactly show, but we're grateful." Phoebus turned to look at Quasimodo. "Don't thank me. Thank Quasimodo. Without his help, I would never have found my way here." "Nor would I" Came the voice of Frollo. With dread they realized that they had been followed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter: 11 Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter quasimodo saves his sister Miriam from death </p><p>Enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frollo's soldiers poured in from everywhere blocking off every possible exit. There was no escape. "After 20 years of searching, the court of miracles is mine at last." "Dear Quasimodo. I always knew you would someday be of use to me." He said patting the boy on he head as he walked past. No. Quasimodo said in disbelief.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Miriam growled as she struggled to break free from the guard holding her. "Why, he led me right to you, my dear." "You're a liar." You tricked him! He ignored her his eyes locking on to Phoebus.</p><p>"And look what else I've caught in my net." "Captain Phoebus, back from the dead." Another "miracle," no doubt. "I shall remedy that." He said glaring at him as he struggled to break free. Frollo turned to address the rest of the room.</p><p>"There'll be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend." Lock them up. "No, please, Master!" Quasimodo begged falling to his knees. Frollo turned giving him a cold stare. No, no. Quasimodo cried. Take him back to the bell tower and make sure he stays there, he ordered two of his guards.</p><p>Soon a pyre was built and tied to that pyre was Miriam wearing nothing but a white dress. The prisoner, Miriam has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence...Death! He shouted. The crowd cried out in outrage. "Let her go!" "Release her!" "She's just a girl" "She is innocent!" The guards held the crowd back, they even stopped the archdeacon from leaving the church.</p><p>"The time has come, Witch." "You stand upon the brink of the abyss." What happened to gypsy. He smirked and leaned closer to her. "Why call you what you not. He pulled something from his robe, and she recognized it. It was a necklace that she always wore, it had belonged to her mother. There where Hebrew letters inscribed on the front.</p><p>"I know what you are." She stared at him in shock. "It is not too late." "I can save you from the flames of this world and the next." "Choose me or the fire." Miriam spat in his face. He looked taken aback as he wiped his face of he turned to see her glaring at him. "She'd made her choice!" "The Prisoner Miriam has refused to recant." "This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen in Paris in awful jeopardy."</p><p>Meanwhile above the city chained to the pillars of Notre dame sat Quasimodo. Snap out of it! a voice shouted in his head. "Your sister is going to die you have to save her." Quasimodo shook the thought out of his head. I cant, I've already tried to break free its no use, I've failed.</p><p>Then he heard his masters voice shouting above the noise of the crowd below. "For justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation, it is my sacred duty to send this unholy demon back where she belongs! Just then something in him snapped. Seeing his sister in danger made him furious.</p><p>NOOOOO! He shouted at the top of his lungs. With as much strength as he could muster, he broke the chains as well as the columns they where tied to. He grabbed a rope and swung down to the city below.</p><p>He landed on the stage surprising everyone even his master. He freed his sister from her bonds and climbed to the top of the cathedral. "Quasimodo!" Frollo yelled. Esmeralda, Phoebus, and Arron watched as Quasimodo caried her up to the balcony in front of the rose window. He held her above his head and shouted at the top of his lungs.</p><p>SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!</p><p>Frollo glared up at his stepson, then turned to a soldier. Captain. Sir? "Seize the cathedral." Meanwhile Quasimodo laid Miriam down on a bed in another part of the tower. "Don't worry. You'll be safe here." He said to his sister. Charge! When Quasimodo realized they where going to attack the church he fought back. He threw a wooden beam down to the ground below.</p><p>The beam hit Frollo's Carriage, crushing it. He pointed at the few soldiers guarding the cages. "You, men, pick up that beam, break down the door." All of the guards rushed away, leaving one soldier to stand guard.</p><p>"Alone at last." Phoebus said knocking the guard unconscious. He grabbed the guards spear and jumped on top of the now empty cage. "Citizens of Paris! Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself!" "Will we allow it?" NO! The crowd shouted the broke free from the wall of soldiers and freed the roma as they fought back against the soldiers.</p><p>Quasimodo was relieved that Phoebus was at least on his side. He threw stones and other things down to stop the soldiers, but nothing worked. That's when he remembered that church had molten lead, which was either used to fix the bells or used back in the old days to stop intruders.</p><p>He heated up the led then with a tug of the rope the led spilled across the floor flowing to the vents and spilling out of the mouths of the gargoyles. The soldiers fled as the fire rained down on them from above</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12: What Makes a Monster and What Makes a Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter Quasimodo stands up to Frollo and Saves Paris and everybody Accepts him for who he is. <br/>The end....Or is it.  Muahaha.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frollo used his sword to widen the already gaping hole he had created in the church door, thanks to the battering ram. "Frollo, have you gone mad?" Frollo turned to see the archdeacon coming down the bell tower steps. "I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God!" He stood blocking the judges way. Frollo glared at him.</p><p>"Silence, you old fool!" He snarled pushing the old man out of his way, as the archdeacon fell down the steps. "The hunchback and I have unfinished business to attend to, and this time you will not interfere." He whispered as he locked the tower door behind him and rushed up the stairs.</p><p>Meanwhile Quasimodo attack on the soldiers had worked! They where retreating. "We've done it, Miriam!" He shouted as he burst into the room. "We've beaten them back!" "Come and see." He started to walk out to balcony but turned to see his sister hadn't gotten up to join him.</p><p>Miriam, sister, wake up. She didn't move. Miriam, he said moving closer. Quasimodo realized that she wasn't moving. He rushed to a nearby barrel of water and dipped a ladle into the water. Instead of drinking the water the water trickled of her lips and into her thick brown hair.</p><p>Was she-? No, she cant be! She cant be- dead. Tears streamed down his face as he cried over the body of his dead sister. He heard the door slowly creak open behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. You killed her. He said not bothering to look up at his stepfather.</p><p>"It was my duty, horrible as it was." "I hope you will forgive me." Quasimodo let out a chocked sob as Frollo pretended to comfort him. "There, there, Quasimodo." "I know it hurts, but now the time has come to end your suffering... Forever.</p><p>That's when Quasimodo saw it….The shadow of a knife raised above his head. He turned just in time to grab Frollo's hand from plunging the dagger into his heart. He fought with his stepfather as Frollo attempted to plunge the knife into his heart.</p><p>Suddenly a feeling of rage overtook him and he threw frollo across the room. Frollo backed against the wall staring at his stepson who now held the knife. Now, now, listen to me, Quasimodo.</p><p>"No, you listen!" "All my life, you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place, but now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you." "Quasimodo." He turned to see his sister sitting up. She was alive! Miriam Quasimodo said rushing to his sister.</p><p>She lives, Frollo said drawing his sword. No! Quasimodo shouted as he picked up his sister and ran out onto the balcony. Frollo followed them but by the time he arrived they had disappeared. He looked around he jumped around the corner but there was no one there.</p><p>He smirked remembering that his stepson could climb. He leaned over the balcony coming face to face with Quasimodo. Leaving so soon. He swung the sword, but Quasimodo managed to dodge it. Look up there someone shouted. Pointing up at the tower.</p><p>"Hang on!" Quasimodo shouted to his sister. He only narrowly managed to avoid frollo sword as it came crashing down. He dodged again this time getting a small cut. He swung onto another gargoyle helping Miriam up onto the balcony.</p><p>Quasimodo pushed Miriam out of the way as frollo brought his sword down on a gargoyle. I should have known you'd risk your life to save that witch. Just like your mother died trying to save you what?</p><p>"Now I'm going to do what I should have done 20 years ago!" With those words Frollo swung his cape into Quasimodo's face causing him to loose his balance and fall off the balcony, taking frollo with hm.</p><p>Miriam tried to pull her brother up but he was to heavy. Hold on. Please hold on. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw Frollo climbing onto a nearby gargoyle. He was laughing like an insane person a wild gleam in his eyes.</p><p>"And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" As he said this the gargoyle, he was standing on began to break causing him to lose his balance and drop his sword, fall clinging to the gargoyle.</p><p>Suddenly it was if the gargoyle had come to life its eyes alit with hellfire. Frollo screamed as the gargoyle broke off with him clinging to it. as he fell screaming into the fire below. Miriam suddenly realized she was losing her grip on her brother. Quasimodo! Quasi! She lost her grip and her brother fell towards the fire below. NO! Suddenly she saw someone from the balcony below catch her brother.</p><p>She saw two men pulling her brother onto the balcony. One of them was Phoebus, the other was her older brother Aron. She saw Esmeralda wave up at and she rushed downstairs.</p><p>Quasimodo opened his eyes he thought he was going to fall to his death, but someone saved him. He saw the smiling face of Phoebus and another man standing near him. He hugged Phoebus thankful for his friend saving his life.</p><p>"Hello little brother its nice to finally meet you." He turned to the voice and realized it was the other man who had spoken. It was then that he realized this man could only be his older brother Aron. He hugged his older brother.</p><p>Quasimodo. He turned to see Miriam in the doorway, and he ran to hug her. "We did it!" Esmeralda said kissing Phoebus. Its finally over!</p><p>That morning Esmeralda, Phoebus, Miriam, and Aaron exited the cathedral. Phoebus and Aron raised Miriam and Esmeraldas hands in the air as the crowd cheered. Suddenly Miriam realized someone was missing. She walked back to the cathedral doorway and held out her hand.</p><p>Quasimodo looked nervously at his sister but nonetheless took her hand as he stepped into the sunlight. He shielded his eyes from the bright light as he walked into the open. When his vision cleared he saw the towns people looking back at him.</p><p>They looked unsure and uncertain about how they felt about the hunchback. Quasimodo was about to run back in the church when a little girl appeared from the crowd. She approached Quasimodo who backed away in fear.</p><p>She looked at him curiously at first, then she raised her hand towards his face. Quasimodo flinched, however when he realized she meant no harm he relaxed and allowed her to give him a hug. She then tugged on his hand and led him into the crowd.</p><p>Three cheers for Quasimodo! Clopan Shouted. The villager cheered as they lifted Quasimodo onto there shoulders. Clopan than began to sing.</p><p>"So here is a riddle to guess if you can"</p><p>"Sing the bells of Notre Dame"</p><p>"What makes a monster and what makes a man?"</p><p>"Sing the bells, bells"</p><p>"Bells, bells"</p><p>"Whatever their pitch"</p><p>"You can feel them bewitch you"</p><p>"The rich and the ritual knells"</p><p>"Of the bells"</p><p>"Of Notre"</p><p>"Dameeeeeeeeeee!"</p><p>Quasimodo returned from celebrating to find Miriam sitting alone in the belltower. Miriam where have you been. You should be celebrating Frollo's gone! Everyone's free. "Not everyone is free." What….What do you mean? She turned to look at him and he realized she was crying. There's something I need to tell you little brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13: The Truth About the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter Quasimodo learns the truth in more ways than one and makes a difficult decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quasimodo stared at his sister in shock. Why…..Why didn't you tell me? I wanted to tell you I just….I didn't want you to worry. Didn't want me to worry! About what that I have a brother who doesn't even know who he is or the fact that you lied to me! Brother please! He looked up at his sister only to realize she was crying.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. Its just…...I'm tired of being lied to. I'm sorry little brother I'll never lie to you again. He hugged his sister tears streaming down his face. That night Quasimodo and Miriam celebrated Phoebus and Esmeraldas wedding in the court of Miracles.</p><p>Clopan noticed his nephew looked sad and distant, however. "you told him didn't you." Miriam nodded. Clopan sighed. " He was going to find out sooner or later." You couldn't lie to him forever. I know.</p><p>Quasimodo had a hard time falling asleep that night. Everything he had learned about who he really was, his past. It was to much. His mother had been a Jew and a slave. His brother, his other brother. Moses that was what his sister called him. He had been raised by the very man who had tried to have him killed.</p><p>These thoughts swam in Quasimodo's head as he slept. Soon however he began to dream. He heard the faraway sound of a woman singing. He tossed and turned fitfully in his sleep. The dream soon changed, and he was standing on hill of sand, a bird flew over his head as the women's voice grew louder. The sky above him covered in clouds.</p><p>Then suddenly there was a flash as the light of the sun blinded him. He blinked back the tears in his eyes and that's when he saw them. He was surrounded by thousands of people. Some in rags some even in chains. His eyes widened in horror.</p><p>Could these people be….my people. The slaves of Egypt. His mother had been a slave. But why was he seeing this? This did not seem like a dream. Could it be….a vision? But what did it mean? He made his way through the crowd of slaves as heard them sing.</p><p>"Mud!"</p><p>"Sand!"</p><p>"Water!"</p><p>"Straw!"</p><p>"Faster!"</p><p>"Mud, and lift!"</p><p>"Sand and pull!"</p><p>"Water and raise up!" Straw!" Faster one of the guards yelled striking one of the slaves with a whip. Quasimodo winced at this brutality. He wished there were something he could do but all he could do was watch as they continued there song.</p><p>"With the sting of the whip, on my shoulder!"</p><p>"With the salt of my sweat on my brow!"</p><p>" Elohim, God on high, can you hear your people cry?" As they sang this part Quasimodo began to cry. Why? Why were these people prisoners. How could god allow this!? He wiped the tears from his eyes, only to realize he was crying blood.</p><p>" Help us now!"</p><p>" This dark hour!"</p><p>As they sang this part his clothes changed to rags. The clothes of a slave. If I hadn't been sent away, I would ended up like them. A prisoner! A slave! He listened to them sing as they raised a giant bird headed statue. One of the Egyptian gods perhaps. The statue almost seemed to glare down at him.</p><p>" Deliver us!"</p><p>" Hear our call, deliver us!"</p><p>" Lord of all remember us here in this burning sand!"</p><p>" Deliver us, there's a land you promised us!"</p><p>" Deliver us to the promised land!"</p><p>Suddenly he noticed one of the guards was pointing right at him! He wasn't sure if they could actually see him or he was invisible seeing a memory from long ago, but he wasn't about to find out. He ran as fast as his legs could carry. In the distance he saw a village of some sort. The homes looked to by made a mud or clay. He ducked into the nearest one as the guards ran past.</p><p>He turned and was startled to see a women standing near the window. She was dressed in a Purple dress with a long magenta colored veil covering her head. She had something hidden in the long fabric of the veil and ducked away from the window as the guards passed. Was this- Could this be…...His mother. What was the name his sister had called her- Yocheved.</p><p>He was not sure what it meant. He didn't know any Hebrew. Suddenly she began to sing in Hebrew he didn't know how, but he could understand every word she was saying.</p><p>"Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach,"( My good and tender sons)</p><p>"Al tira ve'al tifh'ad" (Don't be frightened and don't be scared)</p><p>She took what she was hiding out from under her veil to reveal a baby boy. The baby had the same tan skin and dark brown hair. The woman hid the baby in a blanket. "Miriam take your brother". He saw a little girl, who instantly recognized as his sister, step forward and take the bundle from her mother. The woman kneeled down and grabbed something she had hidden in the corner. His eyes widened when he realized it was another baby. But not just any baby. It was….Him! The baby had the same green eyes as his mother but had red hair and a crooked spine and a misshapen face.</p><p>He was shocked when the woman smiled at the baby boy in her arms. "She really did love me." Tears streamed down his face as she began to sing to the baby in her arms covering him with a blanket to hide him.</p><p>"My sons, I have nothing I can give."</p><p>"But this chance that you may live."</p><p>"I pray we'll meet again."</p><p>"If You will… Deliver us!</p><p>As she sang this line he heard screams coming from outside. He saw the guards taking something from a house as she cried. He saw the soldier holding a small bundle. He realized horrified, that it was a baby!</p><p>He remembered what his sister had told him. How the Pharaoh had ordered his guards to round up every new born and throw them into the river. How could anyone be so cruel! So heartless. He caught sight of his mother and siblings running away, and he chased after them.</p><p>"Deliver us, hear our prayer!"</p><p>" Deliver us from despair these years of slavery!"</p><p>"Grow too cruel to stand!"</p><p>" Deliver us, there's a land you promised us!"</p><p>" Deliver us out of bondage and…... Deliver us to the promised land!"</p><p>Quasimodo followed them to the banks of a river. He ducked behind some reeds as he watched his mother place his brother in a basket. Suddenly he heard the sound of his infant self crying. He watched as his mother smiled picking the baby up and holding him close to her chest as she began to sing an all to familiar melody.</p><p>" Hush now, my baby, be still, love don't cry."</p><p>"Sleep as you're rocked by the stream."</p><p>He watched her place the baby in another basket. The baby grabbed her fingers almost as if he didn't want her to go.</p><p>"Sleep and remember, my last lullaby."</p><p>"So I'll be with you, when you dream."</p><p>She kissed the baby on the forehead. He leaned closer as he heard her whisper something. Goodbye my little Asher . Asher, that's my name isn't it? My real name. He watched as she placed the lid on the basket and walked into the river and set the baskets into the water.</p><p>"River, oh, river, flow gently for me."</p><p>"Such precious cargo, you bear."</p><p>She let go of the baskets and he stepped out from behind the reads as he watched them flow away.</p><p>" Do you know somewhere ;they can live free?</p><p>"River….deliver them there."</p><p>The 16-year-old noticed his sister slip away and he chased after her rushing through the reeds on the other side of the river. . All seemed peaceful as he watched the basket flow down the river.</p><p>Suddenly to his surprise a crocodile lunged up from the depths of river, ready to snap up one of the baskets when a group of hippos burst from the river fighting with one another over the baskets as they slide by with ease.</p><p>He sighed with relief only to see the baskets get caught in a Fisherman's net. However, they slipped out of the net along with all the fish. Unfortunately, they flowed in between two boats there oars passing the basket along.</p><p>He watched as the baskets where hit by a boat and were knocked in the direction of what could only be the Pharaohs palace. He followed Miriam to the palace and looked through the curtain. There was a woman with dark skin, dressed in white playing with what assumed was her son.</p><p>When one of the baskets bumped into her. She gasped surprised and set her son down on the steps. She opened the first basket and smiled. When she opened the second basket she gasped shocked. She then smiled. She picked up his brother from the first basket and kissed the other baby on the forehead.</p><p>He stared at her surprised. He hadn't expected her to show him any kindness. She closed the basket and spoke in a soft whisper. "I'm so sorry little one. I pray the gods protect you." With that she pushed the basket away. He tried to chase after it but it was already to far gone.</p><p>He heard his sister begin to pray and suddenly a miracle happened. A beam of light came down from the sky and landed on the basket. It was as if god had protected him that day. His sister smilled at the sign she had been given and began to sing.

"Brothers, you're safe now, and safe may you stay"
"For I have  prayers just for you"
Grow, baby brothers, come back someday"
"Come and deliver us too"
 Then he had another vision. He saw a romani woman and his uncle Clopan, but younger.</p><p>The woman pleaded with her brother to let her keep the baby she found. Then his vision changed he saw frollo standing over the corpse of the woman who had rescued him from the river.</p><p>Then everything went dark. Suddenly everything became lighter. He was standing on a hill overlooking a town or a village. Something about this village made him cry. Where these…. His people? They where free. But how? Suddenly he woke up.</p><p>He looked around the room, He was still in the belltower his clothes where still the same. Had all been a dream. No, it couldn't be a dream, he remembered everything. What was he going to do! He couldn't just ignore this! Something had to be done! But what? He sighed his siblings would not like what he had to say the next morning.</p><p>YOU WANT US TO WHAT! Aron shouted at him much to his discomfort. Are you insane! Aron stop yelling at him Miriam snapped at her older brother. I'm sorry, its just this is crazy, we just barley escaped Egypt and now, he wants us to go back!</p><p>Quasimodo sighed. He knew his older brother would not agree. "Look I know what you must be feeling I- Know you don't know what we're feeling! How could you possibly know what were feeling? BECAUSE I SAW IT FOR MYSELF! He shouted. His siblings stared at him confused.</p><p>He took a deep breath. I-I had dream last night. Only it wasn't a dream. I saw our mother, I saw how are people where treated. I saw everything! And you wonder why I want to go back? I want to free our people and you want to spend the rest of your life hiding.</p><p>Aron sighed, a look of guilt on his face. I'm sorry I yelled at you brother, but do you know what happens if we get caught?! We wont- and how do you know!? You didn't grow up a slave. If we go to Egypt, if we all go, we all get caught. Not just me and Miriam but you as well. Are really willing to risk your freedom.</p><p>Quasimodo stared at his brother wide eyed. He hadn't thought about that. Our mother saved you once. She wont be able to save you again. He shook his head I don't care its worth it. I saw something. Something else. What? What did you see? I had a vision of our people, free! If we go to Egypt, we will free our people.</p><p>Our brother, Moses- Is the adopted son of the Pharaoh and has no idea who he is! Said Aron. Then well get him to see. We have to. Our mother would have wanted it. Our mother would have wanted us to be safe, all of us, Aron argued.</p><p>We have to do this. Please. His brother looked away from him. You don't have to come with me than I can go by myself. No Quasimodo were not letting you go by yourself. Its to dangerous. We'll go with you. Right Aron. Aron sighed alright, but your both crazy.</p><p>You do realize Egypt is on the other side of the world, right? We'll need a boat. Then well get a boat how bad can it be? I still think your crazy.</p><p>I'm so glad we found you Quasimodo. Miriam said. Asher. What? That's the name our mother gave me. Asher it is then said Aron. I finally know who I am. He said smiling The siblings hugged as they planned there next Adventure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14: The trip Into Egypt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter they spend a long time traveling and when they finally get to egypt something unfortunate happens read and find out!</p><p>Enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few day few days the siblings packed for their trip. Are you sure you want to do this? Esmerelda asked Quasimodo. I have to do this. You sure are brave. If I were in your shoes, I don't think I could even do it. Said Phoebus.</p><p>I will miss you both, but this has to be done. It might take a while, maybe even a few years. I promise I will see you both again. Good luck my friend. Said Esmeralda giving him a hug. He smiled. Thank you.</p><p>He looked back at the place that had been his home his whole life. Was he really ready to leave it all behind? He had to. He had to free his people. He couldn't just stay here and do nothing while his people suffered! That wasn't him.</p><p>Brother? Brother? He felt a hand on his shoulder. Asher are you coming? He turned to see his sister, a worried look on her face. Sorry, I-I'm coming. He followed his sister as he boarded the ship. Soon the ship set sail as it headed for the shores of Africa.</p><p>Finally, after month of rough seas they finally made it. The ship docked on the far side of the continent. (in the country of what we now know as Libya not far from Egypt might I add) Quasimodo wore a heavy dark blue cloak of some sort. It hid his disfigured features perfectly. The captain had been nice enough to give it to him.</p><p>They then made their way into the desert, though not before renting camels from a merchant. He had never seen a camel before, but he had read somewhere they could be mean creatures. The camel he got however was friendly and even tempered.</p><p>Like him the creatures where considerably odd looking, like he was, and they also had a hump on their back like he did. They spent the next few days traveling. They slept under the stars by night and traveled during the day, taking breaks in between to rest because of the hot sun. Quasimodo didn't think he had ever been so hot and tired in all his life.</p><p>They soon finally arrived at their destination. Are we really here? Quasimodo asked looking perplexed. The cities just over these dunes, she motioned. Quasimodo began climbing the sandy hill. Asher get down from there! "Don't worry I just want to take a quick look."</p><p>He climbed up the sandy hill and looked out over the tops of the dunes. Below he could see what he had come here to stop. Below where dozens of men, women, and even children working away in the hot sun.</p><p>He couldn't stand the sight of it! It was more horrible then had imagined. He watched as one of the slaves fell to the ground. One of the guards raised his whip and Quasimodo closed his eyes and winced as he heard the man cry out in pain.</p><p>This is worse than I realized. How am I going to free all of these people? Suddenly he heard a scream below him. He saw three men down below two of them where holding his sister. He recognized them Immediately from his vision. They where the Pharaohs guards!</p><p>He was about to rush down the dune to save his sister when he froze. "Are you really willing to risk your freedom?" His older brothers words echoed in his head. For you and Miriam brother, I would risk my life to protect you both. He would rather be imprisoned and a slave than watch his only family taken from him.</p><p>He didn't care what happened to him. He charged down the dunes at the guards. Leave them alone! The guards glared at him as they shoved him back. The hood of the blue cloak falling from his face. He heard the guards gasp.</p><p>They had seen his face he realized, horrified. He tried to crawl away, but he felt something strike the back of his head. Hard. He gasped in pain and lay there on the ground. His vision blurred he could see the feet of the guards walking toward him. One of the guards sounded slightly older. Almost in his 50s by the sound of it. The other two  sounded younger.</p><p>What is that thing. I don't know, it looks like some kind of demon, Said the other guard. "Take us please! Let our brother go!" He heard Miriam cry. Quite! The older guard snapped. This boy, whatever he is reminds me of a man I knew once. That man betrayed the Pharaoh and tried to run away with one of his slaves.</p><p> I heard that story. Said the other guard. What was that slaves name? The younger guard asked. Yocheved the older guard said. Now that you mention it, this girl looks just like her. The older guard chuckled. 

</p>
<p>It's a shame her brother didn't get his father's good looks, He said kicking the boy in the ribs. Quasimodo  grunted in pain he glared up at the guards, his vision blurred.</p><p>He felt them tie his hands behind his back and they forced a sack over his head. "We'll head to the city first thing in the morning. "He said dragging Quasimodo to his feet. "Though i'm certain the Pharaoh won't be too happy to see you. The older guard said throwing him to the ground.

</p>
<p>He heard Miriam's right next to him I'm sorry brother. "I'm so, so sorry." Its not your fault Miriam. It was my choice to come here. Quite! One of the guards shouted at them. You two should probably get some sleep, he Arron say. You'll need it.</p><p>Quasimodo gulped. What would happen to them. They should have never come here. This is all my fault. What did I think was going to happen. I'm so stupid! What will happen to me? Will the pharaoh have me killed?! What if I die?!</p><p>He took a deep breath. This had to be done. There will be obstacles along the way but its all for the greater good. I'll be fine. God saved me once that day on the river maybe he'll save me again. He closed his eyes tight tears streaming down his face as he drifted of to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15: The Pharaoh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter quasimodo finally meets the Pharaoh, learns some shocking news, and becomes a prisoner. </p><p>Hope you like this chapter, enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Quasimodo awoke to the shouts of the guards. "On your feet, boy!" He stood, his legs shaking as he was forced to walk the sac still over his head. They pushed him forward and he stumbled almost falling down. As they walked down the same sand dune, he had been standing on he heard voices whispering in unison.</p><p>"Its Aron….And Miriam." "Didn't they escape?" Why'd they come back? "Who's that with them?" "I don't know." "Didn't they escape to find their missing brother?" Do you think that's him? "Do you think that's Asher" It Must be.</p><p>The whispers of the slaves soon faded as he was dragged away. Soon however he heard the whispering again only this time the voices sounded different.</p><p>He must have been dragged into the city. "What's going on?" Asked one voice. "Must be new slaves for the Pharaoh," answered another. He was soon dragged away as the whispers vanished.</p><p>He soon felt cold stone floors underneath his feet and realized they had arrived at the palace. He soon heard voices around him as he was dragged into a room. "Must be new slaves for the Pharaoh." One voice replied. What's wrong with that one, he looks….strange.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this?" We found the escaped slaves, Your majesty. Did you now? The Pharaoh sounded older than he had expected. Then again it had been a long time since he had left.</p><p>"Ah Miriam, I remember you. You look as beautiful as your mother." "She would be so disappointed in you." "Why did you and your brother feel the need to run away." There's more your majesty. We found this one traveling with them. The guard tore of the sack, the crowd around him gasping in horrified disbelief.</p><p>"She called him her brother." Quasimodo fearfully looked up at the man who had his father killed. He was almost an old man. He was dressed in white robes and he wore a white headdress with a gold serpent ornament on it.</p><p>His cold gaze locked on to him. He looked down fearfully. "Do you recognize him your majesty?" Look closer. The Pharaoh looked down at the disfigured boy and grinned. He gave a dry laugh. "You look just like your father, but you have her eyes." Quasi gasped. "He knows!"</p><p>"HE KNOWS!" His thoughts screamed. He turned to face him his cold eyes locked only on him. "Tell me boy Why….Have you come back after all these years?" Did you expect to find your mother here? "I hate to tell you boy, but she died. She died from an illness along time ago."</p><p>"I know." He muttered under his breath. Then why have you retuned? I….I….I- Well go on boy tell us, We're all so very anxious to hear. I…..I came because I…I- Why was he so scared this man was nothing but a coward hiding behind the protection of his guards! He glared up at the pharaoh.</p><p>I came to set my people free. He replied with a low growl. The Pharaoh and the crowd of Egyptian nobles burst into laughter. Even to of the Pharaohs priest sat nearby laughing at one another as if they couldn't believe what they had just heard.</p><p>Quasimodo looked down ashamed. "I should have never come here!" This was a bad idea. "What is your name boy?" The pharaoh asked glaring down at him. I….I- The Pharaoh asked you a question boy, Answer him! One of the guards yelled hitting him on the back of his head as hard as he could.</p><p>He winced as the guard raised his hand to strike him again, but the Pharaoh raised his hand, and the guard lowered his hand. Well, boy? I asked you a question. What is your name? What should he say? He couldn't tell him the name his stepfather had given him.</p><p>A-sher. My name is Asher. He looked down refusing to look the man in the eye. "What do you want us to do with him, Your Majesty? Put him with the other slaves. "I Am not a slave." Quasimodo growled. "Oh, and what are you then, pray tell? "I am a free man!" He growled. The Pharaoh glared down at him.</p><p>"You "were" a free man." But now you belong to me! I belong to no one! he growled. You do now! Just like your mother. At that moment something in him snapped and he managed to break free and tried to lunge at the pharaoh, but the guards grabbed him.</p><p>The Pharaoh straitened his headdress, glaring at him. "You dare! You dare to attack your Pharaoh." "You dare attack your king!" Your no king! You're a coward! He shouted. The Pharaoh glared at him. His eyes filled with rage.</p><p>Take him to the dungeons! He shouted. As he was pulled away, he saw his siblings watching him. "I'll be fine." He mouthed silently as the guards dragged him away. He looked back at the pharaoh out of the corner of his eye and then he saw her.</p><p>A tall dark-skinned women with black hair, dressed in white. She wore a gold headband with a gold serpent on it. He recognized her. It was the woman from his vision. The pharaoh's wife. She looked as if she recognized him as well, but she almost looked….sad. He looked away as he was dragged around a corner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16: Prisoner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I hope you like this chapter. And if you find yourselves getting angry at the Pharaoh i wouldn't blame you. I mean the guy had his guards throw babies in the nile river, Babies i tell you! And not to drown them oh no he was feeding them to the crocodiles! 😡  Growing up watching the movie and learning when your older, that  you're actually jewish ( I grew up with an atheist step dad and my mom "used to be" catholic )  and watching how  moses people suffer in the movie makes me even more mad! 😡</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guards dragged him into a cold, dark room and chained him to the wall. Over the next few hours the guards tortured him over and over again. Enough!</p><p>He heard the Pharaohs voice shout. The guard lowered the whip, blood dripping down the end, creating a small puddle on the floor. Have you learned your lesson boy?</p><p>Quasimodo Looked up at the man, then looked away. Well, What do you have to say for yourself slave?! The Pharaoh lifted his face so that he had no choice but to look him in the eye. Well? Instead of an answer he spat in the Pharaoh's face.</p><p>Disgusted the pharaoh stood and walked towards the door. I don't think he's learned his lesson. Do you? Perhaps a few more lashes will make him a bit more….Obedient. Resume. Quasimodo screamed in pain as the whip struck his back.</p><p>After a few hours, the Pharaoh returned. The guard raised the whip to strike the boy again, but the Pharaoh stopped him. "I think that's enough." The boys learned his lesson.</p><p>Haven't you, he said smirking down at the boy chained to the wall. Y-Yes, he whimpered.  Yes what? Quasimodo Immediately knew what the man wanted to hear. He had heard it to many times before. Y-Yes master. He stuttered.  I knew you'd give in eventually. </p><p>He leaned down next to the boy and whispered in his ear. I own you! Don't forget that, slave! He nodded meekly. I own you and the rest of your people! Your Mine! The only reason I'm letting you live is because of your mother. She almost risked her life to save you, lets not ruin her memory by acting that way again. Understand he growled. Quasimodo nodded. He motioned his guards to follow. No food or water is to be given to him. Yes, your majesty, said one of the guards.</p><p>Quasimodo looked up at the fading sunlight as the sun sank beneath the horizon. He winced as he turned away from the setting sun. I'm Such a fool! I should have never come here. His heart almost stopped as he heard the sound of the door open. Had the Pharaoh changed his mind? Was he going to die?!</p><p>He closed his eyes as he waited for his death. He was surprised however when he heard a female voice near him. "Its alright, There's nothing to be afraid of."</p><p>He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Its alright, I wont hurt you." "Here, you must be thirsty." He felt a cup pressed against his lip. He felt cold water trickling down his throat.</p><p>He nervously opened his eyes, coming face to face with the Pharaohs wife. He gasped startled and backed away. The queen offered what looked like bread to him and he looked at her suspiciously.</p><p>Go on take it. You must be hungry. His stomach growled and he took it carefully from her hand. He looked at her confused. "Why….Why did you help me?"</p><p>The Pharaoh said….I am well aware of what my husband said. "B-But the guards-Are to busy guarding my husband," she Laughed. She smiled at him. You've grown up. "You look just like your father."</p><p>He stared at her in shock. You knew my father? "Y-You remember me?" Of course, how could I forget? W-Why? She frowned confused. Why did you only pick Moses. Why not me as well? She sighed. I feared my husband would realize who's son you where and have you killed.</p><p>Y-Y-You saved my life. He realized. She nodded I did. If you stayed you would have died. T-Thank you. She nodded. I have to go I cant stay long. I don't want my husband finding out I fed you.</p><p>W-Wait! M-My brother is he- He's safe. Does he…Does he know? She shook her head. No, he does not, but I fear that day will come soon enough. Y-You care about him. Yes, I do. He smiled Thank You. She closed the door as Quasimodo drifted asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17: Moses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter we finally get to see moses!</p><p>Enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The halls of the palace of the Pharaoh were silent and empty, all except for one young man who wandered the halls. This was Moses. Moses was a mischievous young man always getting his older brother Rameses in trouble. Unfortunately, today however things might have gotten out of hand and his father yelled at his brother for it.</p><p>He soon noticed his brother sitting on a nearby statue. He whistled an all to familiar tune. Moses had always assumed this song was something his mother had sang to him when he was little.</p><p>"Well, that went well." Just go away. Rameses said angrily. "Could have been worse." Do you know what he called me? Uh…."The weak link in the chain." That's what he called me. "Well, you are rather pathetic." Moses said focusing on a bag he was sewing together.</p><p>"Irresponsible, ignorant of the traditions. He practically accused me of bringing down the dynasty." Yeah, I can see it now. "There go the pyramids!" Moses said bursting into laughter. "You can laugh about it!" Said Rameses jumping off the statue.</p><p>"Statues cracking and toppling over. The Nile drying up. Single-handedly, you will manage to bring the greatest kingdom on earth to ruin." He joked filling the newly sewn bag with wine and tying it closed.</p><p>"Tell me this, Moses. Tell me this. Why is it that every time you start something, I'm the one who ends up in trouble?" As he said this Moses tossed the wine filed bag onto two of his fathers priests down below and ducked out of sight.</p><p>The soaked priest looked up at Rameses who stood above them alone. "Ah! Rameses! You're in trouble, young man!" Rameses get down here! I think you owe us an apology.</p><p>"You might as well." Said Moses holding up a bowl filled with wine. Rameses grinned and dumped the bowl onto the already soaked priests.</p><p>"Hey. I figured it out. You know what your problem is, Rameses?" Said Moses. What? "You care too much." And your problem is, you don't care at all, said Ramses spinning his brothers wig around. "Oh, in that case, I suppose you care a lot more than I do that we're late for the banquet, for example."</p><p>The two Princes rushed down the hall in a hurry. "I'm done for. Father will kill me." Said Ramses nervously. "Don't worry. Nobody will even notice us coming in." As he says this they walk through the curtain only to be greeted by a large crowd.</p><p>"Nobody will even notice." Ramses says angrily. Ramses and Moses's mother approaches them from the front of the platform. Ah, the young princes. She hugs both her sons. "Rameses, you were just named prince regent."</p><p>"You are now responsible for overseeing all the temples. I suggest you get over there and thank your father." Rameses nervously approaches his father. Apparently, Moses, someone thought he just needed the opportunity. Moses smiles glad that his father took his advice.</p><p>"My Lord Pharaoh. I propose that the high priests offer tribute to their new regent." The Pharaoh smiles. "An excellent idea." Hotep! Huy! He shouts at the two priest. Huy Hmm? The Midian girl. Huy grins. "That's a good idea!"</p><p>"Go get her" He walks to the front of the room. "By the power of Ra, we present for your delegation and delight, an exotic apparition stolen from a faraway land."</p><p>He creates a cloud of smoke and when the smoke clear there is a camel with pretty dark-haired girl dressed in blue, sitting on its back. "We offer you this delicate desert flower." One of the priests tugs on the rope causing the girl to stumble of her camel.</p><p>Rameses grins approaching the girl. "Let us inspect this desert flower." He reaches for her and she tries to bite his hand. "More like a desert cobra, he said pulling his hand away in alarm. Not much of a snake charmer, are you?</p><p>"That's why I give her to you." Says Rameses pushing Moses in front of him. "No, that's generous, but... I won't be given to anyone." "Especially an arrogant, pampered palace brat!" The girl growled.</p><p>"Are you going to let her talk to you like that?" Moses glared at the girl. "You will show the proper respect for a prince of Egypt." He said pointing at her. But I am showing you all the respect you deserve. None!</p><p>She Manages to break free and struggles to free her hands. The guards are about to stop her but he tells them to stand down. No. Wait! He grabs the rope trying to stop her. Be still. "Untie this rope! I demand you set me free!" She yells.</p><p>Be still. Let go! Moses sees the fountain behind her and smiles. As you wish. He lets go of the rope, and she falls backwards into the water, the crowd bursts into laughter. He turns to see his mother looking disappointed at him and sighs.</p><p>Rameses however is laughing with the rest of the crowd. You there! Have her dried off and sent to Prince Moses' chambers. He says to a servant.</p><p>"If it pleases you, Father, my first act as regent, is to appoint Moses, as royal chief architect." As he said this, he placed a blue scarab beetle ring on Moses hand. Moses smiles at this but the young girl from earlier catches his eye. She glares at him as she is led away.</p><p>Awhile later Moses walks into his room. He sees the girls silhouette behind a curtain. He takes a deep breath and moves the curtain aside only to see the same servant who had led her away tied up and gagged as well as his dogs.</p><p>He turns and sees a rope made of sheets hanging from the window. He climbs down the rope and sees the girl leading her camel away. Suddenly he sees the guards coming. Instead of letting her get caught he shouts at the guards.</p><p>"Guards!" The guards turns to look at him. "Prince Moses." Uh….The guards look at him waiting for an order. "Uh, there's a... a man tied up in my room." The stand there staring at him. "Well, look into it." Right away, sire. They say as they rush off</p><p>He turns and notices the girl was gone, and he rushes out of the palace. He follows her down into the slaves village watching her as she asks a slave for water. "Please, I need water. I have a long journey ahead of me." "May God protect you." The slave girl says filling her pouch with water.</p><p>Thank you. She says. Hut-hut! She says urging the camel on. Moses rushes after her watching her leave. He hears a crash as a vase crashes in front of him. He sees a slave girl standing in front of him. He doesn't know it but this girl is his sister Miriam.</p><p>"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I... Oh, please forgive me. I... I didn't expect to see you here, of all places, at-at-at our door. Mmm, at last!" Moses laughs looking confused. At last? "Didn't I tell you, Aaron? I knew he would return to us when he was ready."</p><p>Aaron however looked nervous. "Miriam, do you want us flogged?" He said looking nervously at his long-lost brother. However, Miriam ignored her brothers worries. I knew you cared about our freedom. Miriam! Aaron whispered angrily.</p><p>"Freedom? Why would I care about that?" Said Moses with a laugh still looking confused "Because you're... Well, you're our brother." What? Said Moses with a confused laugh still thinking this was a joke. Be...She sighed as she realized her brother didn't know. "They never told you?"</p><p>"Who never told me what?" Moses asked confused. "But you're here. You must know." Said Miriam reaching for her brother. "Be careful, slave!" Moses said pulling away from her. Aaron stepped forward pulling his sister behind him.</p><p>"Oh, my good prince. Um, she's- she's exhausted from the day's work. Uh, not that it was too much. We... We quite enjoyed it." "But-but she's confused and knows not to whom she speaks." He said trying to pull his sister away.</p><p>"I know to whom I speak, Aaron." She said pulling free from her brothers grasp. "I know who you are. And you are not a prince of Egypt." Miriam. Said Aaron shocked. "What did you say?" Moses said outraged.</p><p>"Your Highness pay her no heed. C-come, Miriam. May I discuss something with you?" She struggled as her brother tried yet again to drag her away. "No, Aaron. No! Please, Moses, you must believe!"</p><p>"That's enough." Aaron snapped at his sister. But she continued shouting. "You were born of my mother, Yocheved." Stop it. Aaron said. "You are our brother!" said Miriam breaking free from her brother again.</p><p>Moses looked furious. "Now you go too far. You shall be punished." " No! Please, uh, Your Highness. She's ill. She's very ill. We beg your forgiveness." He said pleading with Moses. "Please, Miriam, let us go." He says trying to drag her away.</p><p>"No, Aaron." She said trying to break free as he tried for the third time to drag her away. "Our mother set you and your younger brother adrift in baskets to save your lives. "What younger brother?!" He shouted. And save my life from who?</p><p>Ask the man that you call "Father." "How dare you?" Said Moses furiously. "God saved you to be our deliverer." Enough of this! Said Moses Furiously. And you are, Moses. You are the deliverer. She said finishing her sentence.</p><p>"I said, enough!" Moses said grabbing her by the arm and throwing her to the ground. "You will regret this night." He said turning to walk back to the palace. "Hush now, my baby, be still, love don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream." Moses froze in his tracks he turned to look at the girl shocked as she finished her song.</p><p>"Sleep and remember my last lullaby. So, I'll be with you when you dream." She looked up at Moses tears streaming down her face. The wind blowing her hair into her face as she smiled at him tears streaming down her face.</p><p>Moses stared at her in shock and ran away. Not paying attention however he ran right into an old man. Seeing the old mans startled appearance he ran away. Did you see him? Said one man. It's Prince Moses. Said another.</p><p>Moses ignored them as he made his way back to the Palace. He stopped on top of a hill looking at the palace in the distance. He ran down the hill towards the palace as he began to sing</p><p>"Gleaming in the moonlight, cool and clean and all I've ever known. All I ever wanted."</p><p>He stops at a stone column trying hard to hold back his tears.</p><p>"Sweet perfumes of incense, and graceful rooms of alabaster stone. All I ever wanted."</p><p>He stops to look at 4 statues. Two where his mother and father, and the other two where him and his brother.</p><p>"This is my home."</p><p>"With my father mother, brother. Oh, so noble oh, so strong."</p><p>"Now I am home, here among my trappings and belongings, I belong."</p><p>"And if anybody doubts it, they couldn't be more wrong."</p><p>As he sings this his two dogs rush up to him to greet him as he continues singing.</p><p>"I am a sovereign prince of Egypt."</p><p>" A son of the proud history that's shown etched on every wall."</p><p>As he sings this, he holds up a sword while looking at the hieroglyphics carved on the wall in front of him. He sighs and collapses sitting with his back to a stone column covered in hieroglyphs.</p><p>"Surely this is all I ever wanted."</p><p>"All I ever wanted."</p><p>"All I ever wanted."</p><p>As he finishes his song he closes his eyes as he drifts off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18: Reunion.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter Quasi(also know known as Asher, in this story anyways. lol) and Moses finally meet and Moses makes his little brother a promise. Can he keep It? You'll find out soon enough. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night Moses learned the truth about who he was. When Moses opened his eyes, it was as if he'd been turned into a living hieroglyphic. He sees what looks like his father carved into the. The Pharaoh points at Moses and he runs as guards chase after him and hides behind some reeds as they pass him by.</p><p>He watches horrified as they march into what looks like the homes of the slaves, where he had been only moments before. He watched shocked as the guards tore infants from the arms of there mothers and ran off with them to gods knows where.</p><p>He sees a women and two children hiding behind a building. The women rushes past him and he chases her across the stone fall. He finally arrives at a mural of the river as he peers out from behind some painted reeds.</p><p>He sees the women placing two babies into two separate baskets. He sees one of the babies grab her finger, but she pulls her hand away. He couldn't tell what the baby looked like, but its skin was a lot lighter than its mother.</p><p>He watched as the baskets floated away and the woman began to cry. He began to cry as well. Suddenly he was interrupted by the guards who rushed at him. He tried to escape but fell. He heard the screams of the children as they where thrown into the river. Below him where the hungry jaws of crocodiles</p><p>Moses wakes with a start his wide eyes looking around the room. He sighs realizing it had been a dream, and he leans against the column. "Was it a dream, though?" Then he remembered something the mural in his dream….He had seen it before.</p><p>He grabs a lit torch and runs off into the darkness of the palace, running through empty hieroglyph covered hallways until…...He finally found it. The mural showed his fathers guards throwing infants into the river while hungry crocodiles waited below, their jaws opened wide.</p><p>He placed his hand on the wall as he cried. He heard footsteps approaching and realized immediately who it was. "The Hebrews grew too numerous. They might have risen against us." The pharaoh said placing a hand on his sons shoulder.</p><p>"Father, tell me you didn't do this." Moses pleaded. "Moses, sometimes, for the greater good, sacrifices must be made." Sacrifices? Moses said shocked. He began to cry. The Pharaoh sighed as he attempted to comfort his son. Oh, my son. They were only slaves. Moses backed away, shaking his head in disbelief as he ran away.</p><p>Moses sat watching the cranes as they swam in the water. He sat on the very steps where his mother had found him. "Moses?" He didn't turn around as his mother approached him. "Is this where you found me?" He said his back turned to her. "Moses, please try to understand." She pleaded.</p><p>"Is it true?" Is what true? "Do I really have another brother?" She nodded. Why me? She looked at him confused. "Why didn't you take my brother to?" I wanted to, but your brother looked to much like an old friend of you father.</p><p>I-I don't understand. She sighed. "Your father had a friend, a long time ago, he was a foreigner from Europe If I remember correctly." He fell in love with one of the slaves. Your…...Your real mother and tried to escape back to his country with her. "Your father branded him a traitor and had him killed."</p><p>But why? Why not keep him to? "If your father saw him, he would have been killed." You don't know that! "I know….But I didn't want to take the risk." "What happened to him?" His basket flowed out to sea. "I had assumed he was dead until…...Until now."</p><p>You mean he's alive?! He's here?! She nodded. "Your sister, the one called Miriam found him." Where is he? "He's in the dungeons ." Moses became angry. "What, Why!?" He attacked your father and insulted him, but only after your father provoked him by mentioning his mother.</p><p>Moses sighed calming down. "Its alright my son, he's safe." You needn't worry. Moses sighed. For a while he sat in silence until he spoke up. So, everything I thought, everything I am….is a lie. No. Queen Tuya said to her son.</p><p>"You are our son, and we love you." Why did you choose me? "We didn't, Moses." The gods did. Just like they chose to protect your brother all those years ago. She smiled at her son and began to sing.</p><p>"This is your home, my son, here the river brought you, and it's here the river meant to be your home."</p><p>"Now you know the truth, love."</p><p>"Now forget and be content, when the gods send you a blessing, you don't ask why it was sent."</p><p>Moses hugged his mother as he cried. She smiled down at her son. "I know you want me to forget, but….I cant forget about my brother." She sighed. I know.</p><p>"If you want, see your brother ill get you the keys so you can visit him in secret." Your father doesn't even bother having guards posted there. "He thinks the boy wont even bother to escape."</p><p>"This might be the last chance you get see him. Tomorrow your father is putting him to work with the other slaves." Moses hugged his mother. "Thank you." She smiled as she watched her son run off.</p><p>That evening Moses's mother slipped him the keys. When It was dark out and Moses was certain that he wouldn't be caught by guards, he snuck out of his room and to the dungeons.</p><p>When he finally found the door, he put the key in the lock and turned it as he heard the click of the lock, unlocking. He raised his hand open the door but froze. He was nervous. "What would his brother be like?" Slowly and carefully he opened the door.</p><p>Quasimodo woke startled to the sound of the door creaking open. He saw shadowy figure step into the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. W-Who are you? He said panicked, backing against the wall in fear. You wouldn't know me. But I know who you are. And who am I? My brother the stranger replied.</p><p>A-Aron The stranger shook his head. Quasimodo gasped. Can it be?! M-Moses? The figure nodded. He grabbed a torch from the wall outside. He looked just like he expected an Egyptian prince would look.</p><p>He wore gold jewelry a black wig and sandals. His eyes looked as if they where lined with make up. How did you….How did you figure out where I was? "My mother told me." He smiled, of course, the queen his brother adopted mother. How could he forget.</p><p>I'm glad I finally found you brother he said stepping forward. Wait! Don't! But it was already to late. Moses's eyes widened in shock as he took his first real look at his younger brother.</p><p>Moses wasn't sure what he had been expecting. But this was not what he had expected at all! His brother had pale skin, red hair, and green eyes. His face was twisted and disfigured.</p><p>A large growth of some sort hung over his right eye and his nose looked as if it had been smashed onto his face. His strangest feature however was the large camel like hump protruding from his back. He looked to be about 16.</p><p>He felt terrible for starring and looked away. He looked back at his brother and that's when he noticed his severe injuries. His face was covered in dried blood and bruises.</p><p>His shirt was ragged and torn and covered in blood, and his arms and shoulder where covered in scars that looked like lash marks. He looked as if had been flogged and beaten. He felt his blood boil at the horrible sight.</p><p>"Who….Did this to you?" His brother looked down at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes "The man you call father. He did this to me." He had his guards torture me. "I deserve it though, I shouldn't have attacked him, but I got so angry when he mentioned our mother."</p><p>He sighed looking apologetically at his little brother. "I'm sorry about what my father did to you." It wont happen again. "What do you mean?"</p><p>The boy said staring at his brother confused? "I'm going to help you escape." What? "B-B-B-But you barley know me, why would you do that for me?" Because your my brother, he said with a smile.</p><p>"I'll need to come up with a plan, but in the meantime, you should get some rest." My mother told me that my father is planning on putting you to work with the rest of the slaves tomorrow. "Thank you, brother." Moses smiled at his brother.</p><p>"I promise I will find a way to free you brother." That's a promise! Quasimodo smiled at his brother as he closed and locked the door behind him. Quasimodo drifted off to sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just wanted to leave a disclaimer.</p><p>I don't own Prince of egypt or The hunchback of notre dame. Disney and victor hugo own The hunchback of notre dame and Dreamworks owns Prince of egypt. Just saying so the lawyer fairies don't pay me a visit lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19: Flight From Egypt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In This chapter Moses Makes a difficult choice and He and Quasi finally escape from Egypt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Quasimodo was dragged from his cell by the Pharaohs guards. The Pharaoh Sneered down at him. Have you learned your lesson boy? The Pharaoh asked glaring down at him. Y-Yes. Yes what? The Pharaoh growled. Y-Yes….Master.</p><p>He smirked at him as the guards dragged him away. Remember boy, I own you. You try to escape, and It will be the last thing you ever do. Understand! Yes. I-I understand. The guards dragged down the steps of the palace and out into the blinding sunlight.</p><p>He winced as his as the bright sunlight hit his eyes. He blinked back tears as his eyes watered. When his vision cleared he saw the slaves working away in the hot sun. Some stopped to stare at him as the guards dragged him passed.</p><p>"Who is that" Asked one slave shocked. "He looks like the same boy they dragged to the palace two days ago." You mean that's Yocheved's son? "That's Asher?" It must be. "He reminds me of that strange foreigner who was always visiting Yocheved." What was his name again? I cant remember said another slave shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>The guards threw him to the ground and marched back to the palace. "Asher!" He turned to see Miriam rushing toward him. M-Miriam? He said weakly. "What did they do to you dear brother?!" She asked helping him to stand.</p><p>I'm fine Miriam he said trying to calm his sister's worries. "You don't look fine?" Said Aaron jokingly. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Miriam. Miriam you wont believe what happened I-Before he could finish he heard the guards shout behind them.</p><p>Back to work, all of you! He sighed. I-I'll tell you later. He looked up at the sky. Then looked behind him at where he had been led out from the palace. Whatever your plan is Moses, I hope it works.</p><p>Meanwhile Moses paced back in forth in his room. All he could think about was his brother, his real brother chained and being worked to death in the hot sun. He had made a promise to free him. He still didn't even know his brothers name! He'd forgotten to ask.</p><p>He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He smiled relieved to see his mother. "Your worried about him, aren't you? He nodded. Do not worry my son, he'll be fine. He is strong, and besides, he has your sister to watch out for him. He sighed. I hope your right.</p><p>That night Quasimodo slept soundly. He was lucky not to have received to much trouble from the guards. That was until the end of the day. He had been exhausted and had fallen. When one of the guards saw this they where not at all happy.</p><p>Before he could get away a whip struck him across the face giving him a nasty cut across his face. It sadly probably would not heal to well and he would have this scar for the rest of his life. The scar stretched across his left eye.</p><p>The guard would have struck him again, but Miriam helped him up. Luckily by then the day was already over. Unlike the way he'd been treated in the palace the slaves where different. They treated like he was one of their own. They even shared their food with him. Miriam even managed to sew him new clothes.</p><p>He slept fitfully that night tossing and turning. Fearing and dreading the next day. He was wearing a green shirt and a blue vest. He heard the sound of a small rock hitting the window. He peaked outside only to come face to face with Moses.</p><p>"Moses, what are you doing here!" I wanted to see if you were alright. I-Im fine. "Look, you should go, before someone sees you." Moses ignored him however when he noticed the scar across his face.</p><p>"How did you get- Its nothing!" he snapped covering the scar. H-Have you figured out how to help me escape yet? No but I'm working on it. Moses turned to leave when Quasimodo spoke up behind him. Moses. "Yes, brother?" Be carful, he pleaded. He nodded and was about to run off when he remembered something. You never did tell me your name. Asher, he said smiling. Its Asher. Moses smiled and ran off.

</p>
<p>Over the next few days Moses struggled to figure out a way to free his little brother. However, that day in particular Moses kept his promise. Moses looked around at the slaves as they walked past him.</p><p>He used to not really care about the slaves. But he had been a fool. Now that he knew he was one of them he wanted, more then ever to free them. "Moses!" He turned to see his brother Rameses approaching him, a wide grin on his face.</p><p>"Look. Fate has turned our little misadventure the other day, into a great opportunity." He said motioning to everything around him. Moses however was distracted by the sound of a guard shouting at someone from behind him.</p><p>Get up, freak! He saw his little brother laying on the ground exhausted. The guard yelled at him again forcing him to stand. He turned back to his brother who was still rambling on. Put your back into it! Faster! The guard yelled yet again.</p><p>He pretended to seem interested in what his brother was saying, but as Rameses walked of he heard a scream and a cry of pain. He looked to see a guards standing over his little brother his whip raised. Moses looked away as he heard his brother cry out in pain.</p><p>He heard Miriam shout, outraged. Stop it! Miriam, no! Aaron said grabbing her arm "Somebody's got to stop this!" "I'm sorry Miriam there's nothing we can do." Moses watches horrified as the boy was whipped over and over again. His screams echoing of the stone walls.</p><p>Stop it. Moses quietly shouted. Stop. Stop it! Leave that boy alone! Moses shouted as he ran up the scaffolding. Moses? Said Rameses realizing his brother had disappeared. Just as the guard raises his whip Moses tackles the man sending plummeting to his death below.</p><p>The slaves stared at the dead guard in shock as one of the guards pushed threw the crowd. "Out of my way. Out of my way. Move!" Seeing the dead guard, he glares at the slaves. "Who did this?"</p><p>"Up there!" It's him. Up there. Moses grabs Quasimodo's hand come on. M-Moses. I said come on! Miriam grabs Moses's arm and looks at him pleadingly. He turns away and runs, dragging Quasimodo behind. Moses!</p><p>Moses drags his little brother out of the city gates. As Quasimodo looks back he notices that they are being followed by a man in a chariot. He wasn't sure who he was at first until the man called Moses's name.</p><p>"Moses who is that?" Get behind me. He said. But- Before he could ask what was going on Moses threw him behind him as if to shield him. "Moses, what's going on?" Where are you going? He noticed the boy behind him. ….and with that slave.</p><p>Quasimodo realized that this must be Moses's stepbrother, Rameses. He hadn't heard much about the pharaohs eldest son. Instead of answering his stepbrother Moses dragged him off and started trying to leave.</p><p>Rameses grabbed Moses's arm trying again to stop his younger brother. Moses threw Quasi aside, so he'd be able to protect his little brother in case things went amiss. Moses. Rameses pleaded grabbing his brothers arm but Moses jerked out of his grasp.</p><p>"Let me go!" No, wait. " You saw what happened, I just killed a man!" We can take care of that. "I will make it so it never happened."</p><p>Nothing you can say, can change what I've done. "I am Egypt, the morning and the evening star." "If I say day is night, it will be written, and you will be what I say you are." "I say you are innocent." He said trying to block Moses.</p><p>"What you say does not matter." You don't understand. "I can't stay here any longer!" Moses! Rameses pleaded. No! "All I've ever known to be true is a lie."</p><p>He sighed looking up at his adopted older brother. "I'm not who you think I am." "What are you talking about?" Asked Rameses confused. Go ask the man I once called "Father."</p><p>Moses turned to walk away but Rameses grabbed Moses's arm Moses? Please. Good-bye brother. Moses grabbed Quasimodo's arm and dragged him to his feet as they ran into the desert With Rameses calling out behind them.</p><p>Moses! Moses! Moses didn't stop as he and his little brother ran into the vast desert.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20: Through Heavens Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter Quasi and Moses Make New friends and fall in love. </p><p>Enjoy.<br/>This is one of my favorite songs from the movie!!!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moses dragged Quasimodo behind him as he continued running. Moses. Moses, stop I think we are far enough away now. Moses looked at his little brother franticly. Moses please, I'm tired. He sighed. Fine but only for a little bit. They sat behind a tall sand dune resting in its shade.</p><p>"Do you mis him?" What? Said Moses looking over at him confused. Your older brother. He sighed. I'm not sure what to think anymore. "We should keep moving." Moses said getting to his feet. Quasimodo Nodded and followed after his older brother.</p><p>Meanwhile back in Egypt the Pharaoh was Furious. I cant believe he escaped! And Moses helped him! Then again what can expect from someone who isn't even my son. Father….What are you talking about? The Pharaoh sighed. Son Its time I tell you the truth.</p><p>Meanwhile Moses and Quasi had been traveling for days and nights without food or water. They where walking through a valley lined with sharp rocks. Suddenly Moses tripped on the rocks. He groaned in frustration.</p><p>Realizing his shoes had holes in them Moses tore them of and began tearing of the jewelry he'd been wearing in frustration. Moses was about to throw the ring he was wearing but hesitated. Quasimodo could only guess that Rameses had given it to him.</p><p>Moses sighed taking of the black wig and throwing it in the sand. Suddenly Quasi heard the sound of a storm drawing closer. Quasimodo saw what could only be a sandstorm. Uh M-Moses. Moses ignored him. Moses! Quasimodo ducked as the sandstorm hit them.</p><p>A camel was walking through the desert when its hungry eyes spotted some grass. Or at least what it thought was grass. It sniffed the grass and bit of a chunk much to Moses's displeasure. Moses's head popped out of the sand as the camel spat out a wad wet hair into his face.</p><p>Quasimodo sticks his head out of the sand looking confused. He then notices the camel walking away from them. His jaw drops and he motions to the camel repeatedly. Its then that Moses sees the pouch of what could only be water hanging from the camel.</p><p>The young men comically chase after it pushing each other out of the way so they could reach the camel first. They both reached the camel at the same time, their arms slung around the pouch as the camel dragged them.</p><p>Suddenly Quasimodo felt his head hit something hard. He opened his eyes to see a trough filled with water. He taps on his brothers shoulder and points out the trough of water in front of them.</p><p>Moses comically sticks his head in the water, Quasimodo doing the same, relieved to have a drink of cold water. Quasimodo hears a loud bleating noise and looks up coming face to face with a sheep.</p><p>The sheep's jaw drops, water spilling out of its mouth. That's when Quasimodo hears a scream. Not far from where he and Moses are he sees three young girls being harassed by to men. He taps his brother on the shoulder and points at the two girls.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Help! "Let our sheep drink!" Leave us alone! Get away! Stop it! "My father's the high priest of Midian." "You're going to be in big trouble."</p><p>Quasimodo looked around for a way to stop the men when he noticed their camels not to far from where they where. He pointed at the camels and grinned. Moses noticed what he was looking at and followed over to the camels.</p><p>Quasimodo whistles. "Hey, you!" The men look up at the hunchback boy confused. "Aren't these your camels?" Hut-hut! Says Moses slapping them on the rump like you would a horse. The camels run past the men much to their dislike.</p><p>The men run off after the camels leaving the two young men and the girls behind. The three girls stare at them in shock. Moses panting keels over falling into the well with a loud splash. Quasimodo falls as well hitting his head on the side of the trough.</p><p>The girls stare between the well and the strange boy laying on the ground and decide to help the other man out of the well. They grab the rope and try to pull the man out of the well. As they are trying to pull the man out of the well they see one of their older sisters approaching.</p><p>The young women's name was Tzipporah and she was the same women Moses helped to escape Egypt. She smiles at her sisters. "What are you girls doing?" The youngest replied with a light squeaky voice. "We're trying to get the funny man out of the well."</p><p>"Trying to get the funny man out of the well. Well, that's one I've never heard before." She says thinking her sisters are playing a game. As one of her sisters let go of the rope she hears a shout from the well.</p><p>Realizing there is actually someone down there she rushes to help her sisters. "Oh, my. Oh, uh, don't worry down there! Uh, we'll get you out. Hold on!" However, as she pulls Moses out of the well she immediately recognizes him as the prince who had made a fool of her in Egypt. You. She says glaring at him.</p><p>He gives her a nervous smile and she lets go of the rope sending him plummeting back into the well. Satisfied that she got some payback for Egypt she turns to walk off. That's why papa says she'll never get married. Said the eldest of the little girls to her sisters.</p><p>Tzipporah wait, what about the boy who was travelling with him. "Boy?" She says confused. Then she notices the strange figure laying on the ground near the sheep's trough. She turns the stranger over on his side and backs away shocked.</p><p>The boys feature were unlike anything she had ever seen before. There was a small cut on his forehead and there was blood trickling from it. She realized that he must have hit his head on the trough.</p><p>Who was this boy and why was he travelling with the prince who had humiliated her in Egypt. She decided to rush to her father and gather some of her people to help. The people managed to free Moses from the well as well as carrying the strange boy into the campground.</p><p>Meanwhile Moses was unhem…. Getting cleaned. By a bunch of old women. You don't have to do this. Ladies, please, I'm really... I'm really quite... No, not there, please. That tickles. Ladies, you've cleaned every inch of me. Whoa, I... I was wrong.</p><p>The little girls giggled as they watched this. "Let me through. Let me through. I want to see him." Suddenly Tzipporah's Father burst into the tent. Ah! You are most welcome; he says hugging Moses.</p><p>"You should not be a stranger in this land. You and your young friend have been sent as a blessing. And, tonight, you both shall be my honored guest." He said placing a blanket over his bare shoulders. "My father, Jethro, high priest of Midian." Says Tzipporah laughing at his stunned reaction.</p><p>He remembered what he said just then, confused. He said both? It was then he looked around panicked. "My little brother, where is he?" Is that who he is to you? I thought your brother was back in Egypt.</p><p>It's a long story. He told her everything as she sat listening to his story intrigued. Where is he anyways. He's fine, he hit his head but not to badly. My sisters taking care of him. How many sisters do you have? He asked.</p><p>Four she replied. My sister Zafira is about his age actually. She's 15. Moses looked worried. He'll be fine she said. My sister knows what she's doing. He calmly nodded at her and sat in the tent waiting for night to fall.</p><p>Meanwhile in the tent next to his Quasimodo laid asleep on a small cot. He felt a damp rag on his forehead and saw a blurry figure standing over. He gasped alarmed pulling away. "Don't be afraid." he heard the stranger reply.</p><p>When his vision cleared he saw a girl about his own age standing in front of him. She light brown eyes and dark hair held back a blue band. She was dressed In a dark purple dress an wore gold arm bands and silver bangles. A light purple headband sat on her head.</p><p>She stared at him curiously and sat next to him on the bed. "My name Is Zafira, what's your name?" He looked at her nervously. A-Asher. She smiled. He heard someone call her name. I should go. "It was nice meeting you."</p><p>Wai! he called out to her she turned to look back at him. I was traveling with my brother. "Is….Is he alright?" She smiled he's fine. He's with my older sister Tzipporah. You should probably get some rest though.</p><p>My fathers throwing a feast tonight in honor of you and your brother. I'll bring you some food, just try and rest. He nodded smiling after her. She had been kind to him.</p><p>Not many people have besides Miriam and Moses, and Esmeralda and Phoebus of course. I wonder what their up to right now? He sighed and fell asleep.</p><p>That night Quasimodo and Moses stepped out of their tents to join the celebration. Moses was dressed in red robes while Quasimodo was dressed in green robes. He felt a tug on his robe, and he looked down to see one of the little girls he and Moses had rescued earlier.</p><p>Psst. Sit with me. "Um, all right." He says sitting in between her and his brother. Moses smiles at him. "I'm glad your awake." How are you feeling little brother. Better. He said. His stomach growled and he looked at the food set in front of him hungrily.</p><p>He reaches for it but one of the little girls whispers to him to wait. Psst. Not yet. Oh, sorry. He said pulling his hand back. He then sees an old man step into the firelight, a cheerful grin on his face. That's my father, Jethro, high priest of Midian, he heard Zafira whisper next to him.</p><p>"My children, let us give thanks for this bountiful food." He said as approached Quasimodo and Moses. "And let us also give thanks for the presence of these brave, young men whom we here tonight."</p><p>"Please, sir, I wish you wouldn't. Said Moses. I've done nothing in my life worth honoring." Quasimodo looked at his brother shocked. What was he talking about?! If Moses hadn't rescued him from Egypt he'd still be a slave. It was thanks to him that he was free. Then he remembered the man who had died so he could be free.</p><p>He sighed followed his brothers reply with his own. Nor have I. He didn't deserve their honor or respect he was nothing. He had just been doing what was right when he saved those girls.</p><p>The old man looked between the two of them surprised and smiled walking over to his eldest daughter.</p><p>"First, your brother here rescues Tzipporah from Egypt, then you and your brother defend my younger daughters from brigands." You think that is nothing? He asked shocked. "It seems you do not know what is worthy of honor." He said as he began to sing</p><p>"A single thread in a tapestry though it's color brightly shine can never see its purpose in a pattern of the grand design, and the stone that sits on the very top of the mountain's mighty face."</p><p>" Does it think it's more important than the stones that form the base?"</p><p>He turned to look at Quasimodo pointing directly at him.</p><p>"So how can you see what your life is worth or where your value lies."</p><p>"You can never see through the eyes of man."</p><p>" You must look at your life, look at your life through heaven's eyes."</p><p>As he sang this last line the people around him pulled out instruments and began to sing and dance.</p><p>"Lai-le-lai-lai-lee-lai-lai"</p><p>"Lai-lai-lai-lai-lai"</p><p>"La-lai-lai-lai-lai-lee-lai-lai"</p><p>"Lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai"</p><p>Dance with me one of the little girls asked Quasimodo. Quasimodo shook his head. "Sorry, I don't know how." He clapped along with the music as he watched the others dance.</p><p>"Lai-le-lai-lai-lee-lai-lai'</p><p>"Lai-lai-lai-lai-lai"</p><p>"La-lai-lai-lai-lai-lee-lai-lai"</p><p>"Lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai"</p><p>A few days passed and Quasi was helping to put up a ten with the others of the tribe.</p><p>"Lai-le-lai-lai-lee-lai-lai"</p><p>"Lai-lai-lai-lai-lai"</p><p>"La-lai-lai-lai-lai-lee-lai-lai"</p><p>"Lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai"</p><p>A little girl handed Moses a vase filled with water and he drank out of it. Quasimodo reached for it when Moses dumped the water in the vase on his head Much to the Amusement of the people around them.</p><p>"A lake of gold in the desert sand"</p><p>"Is less than a cool fresh spring"</p><p>The very same day Quasimodo where given the job of taking care of their own flock of sheep.</p><p>"And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy"</p><p>"Is greater than the richest king"</p><p>A few days later Zafira helped him to deliver a baby sheep.</p><p>"If a man loses everything he owns"</p><p>"Has he truly lost his worth?"</p><p>"Or is it the beginning"</p><p>"Of a new and brighter birth?"</p><p>Quasimodo smiled up at Zafira and she smiled back as they sat on a rock watching the sheep. He walked away and Zafira realized he forgot his staff only to notice that there are blue flowers tied to it.</p><p>"So how do you measure the worth of a man"</p><p>"In wealth or strength or size?"</p><p>"In how much he gained or how much he gave?"</p><p>Quasimodo laid on the ground. Across from him was a sheep. He was staring at the sheep for a few moments before rolling onto his side to look at the sky.</p><p>"The answer will come"</p><p>"The answer will come to him who tries"</p><p>"To look at his life through heaven's eyes"</p><p>A few years later he was now about 24 years old he sat in a tent with one of Zafira's younger sisters he held a bowl above his head as she tried to grab it. But when he lowered it there was nothing in it.</p><p>"And that's why we share all we have with you"</p><p>"Though there's little to be found"</p><p>He pulled a handful of figs from his sleaves surprising the little girl, who tried to grab them from his hands.</p><p>"When all you've got is nothing"</p><p>"There's a lot to go around"</p><p>That night Quasimodo and Moses sat as they watched Zafira and Tzipporah dancing with scarves around the bonfire. Zafira's scarf was blue, while her sisters was red.</p><p>"No life can escape being blown about"</p><p>"By the winds of change and chance"</p><p>Suddenly Zafira and Tzipporah appeared behind Quasimodo and Moses.</p><p>"And though you never know all the steps"</p><p>"Dance with us said Zafira wrapping her scarf around Quasimodo's neck, Tzipporah doing the same with Moses. No, I... No. No! Quasimodo and Moses stammered trying to pull the scarves off their neck.</p><p>Zafira Giggled as Quasimodo got caught in the line of dancers.</p><p>"You must learn to join the dance"</p><p>"You must learn to join the dance"</p><p>Quasimodo and Moses stood in front of the bonfire dancing with the women they loved.</p><p>"Lai-le-lai-lai-lee-lai-lai"</p><p>"Lai-lai-lai-lai-lai"</p><p>"La-lai-lai-lai-lai-lee-lai-lai"</p><p>"Lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai"</p><p>That night Moses and Quasimodo asked Jethro for Zafira and Tzipporah's hand in Marriage. He agreed hugging the young couples.</p><p>Lai-le-lai-lai-lee-lai-lai</p><p>Lai-lai-lai-lai-lai</p><p>La-lai-lai-lai-lai-lee-lai-lai</p><p>Lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai</p><p>the next night there was a double wedding held for the two young couples. Quasimodo and Moses where dressed in white as well as Zafira and Tzipporah who were wearing white dresses and matching white headbands. They kissed as the people around them threw flower petals .</p><p>"So how do you judge what a man is worth"</p><p>"By what he builds or buys?"</p><p>"You can never see with your eyes on earth"</p><p>"Look through heaven's eyes"</p><p>Jethro sang motioning to the newlyweds. The two men looked lovingly at their new wives.</p><p>Look at your life</p><p>Look at your life</p><p>Look at your life through heaven's eyesssssssss!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21: God Speaks To Asher and Moses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter Quasimodo(aka; Asher) Speaks to a certain burning bush. And returns to find things in egypt are different then when he left.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quasimodo woke the next morning as he always did. He smiled at his wife who lay asleep still. He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." She smiled as she curled up under the blankets. Quasimodo took a deep breath as he looked out at the desert landscape.</p><p>He hadn't gone by his original name in a long time. Only his brother and his wife knew the truth of who he was. That and Miri-Miriam. He sighed. He really did miss his sister. If he ever did find a way to return to Egypt and free his people like he promised he would take it.</p><p>His brother was probably up already. However, as he climbed the hill he noticed his brothers flock of sheep was left unattended. That's odd. Where's Moses? Suddenly he heard a loud bleat behind him.</p><p>He recognized the sheep as one of his own. He sighed. This particular sheep was always trying to sneak away. "It's too early for this." He said with an annoyed sigh. He chased after the sheep as it ran off into a cave in the mountain.</p><p>He looked around the tunnel to see which way the sheep went when he noticed a light coming from one of the caves. He heard the sound of the sheep coming from another part of the cave but decided to investigate the light first.</p><p>He peered into the small hole and saw his brother standing in front of a burning bush. He could not hear what he was saying but it seemed important. Suddenly the flames from the bush grew larger and exploded forward covering the cave.</p><p>When he looked back his brother stood there unharmed but clearly speechless. The bush behind him was now a normal bush covered in leaves and flowers. Quasimodo ducked into the shadows as his brother ran past him.</p><p>When he was sure his brother had gone he slid into the cave. He noticed his brother had left his sandals behind and picked them up. He was about to leave when he heard his name being called.</p><p>"Asher"The boy turned around startled but saw no one. "Asher." He tried to climb back out but fell. "Asher" He froze when noticed a familiar eerie glow behind him. He backed away alarmed. The bush behind him yet again glowed with same eerie blue flames he had seen before.</p><p>"Do not be afraid boy." "I mean you no harm." The boy looked at the burning bush nervously. "Take the sandals from your feet, boy." "For the place on which you stand is holy ground."</p><p>The boy looked at the bush nervously. W-Who…..Who are you? "I am that I am." I don't understand. The boy said confused. "I am the God of your ancestors, Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob."</p><p>Quasimodo dropped his staff shocked. He was….Talking to god?! He did as he'd been instructed earlier and removed his sandals. He looked at the burning bush confused. "What do You want with me?"</p><p>"I have seen the oppression of My people in Egypt...and have heard their cry." He heard his own scream echo from the flames and heard his brothers voice.</p><p>It was the moment his brother had saved him back in Egypt. Quasimodo shed a tear as god continued. "So I have come down to deliver them out of slavery."</p><p>How? I already tried and failed. "You have not failed." "This is only the beginning." "And so, unto Pharaoh, I shall send...you….and your brother." W-What? "I can understand my brother but me?" What can I do? I'm Nothing.</p><p>" DO NOT CONTRIDICT ME BOY!" God yelled. "DO NOT FORGET IT WAS I WHO SAVED YOU THAT DAY ON THE RIVER ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!" Quasimodo cowered near the wall and god sighed having calmed down.</p><p>"Oh Asher." " Do not fear, I shall be with you and your brother when you go to the king of Egypt." As God said this the flames swirled around him. "But Pharaoh will not listen." "So I will stretch out My hand...and smite Egypt...with all My wonders."</p><p>Quasimodo stared at the glimmering flames in awe. He saw his staff floating towards him. "Take the staff in your hand, Asher." Quasimodo obeyed wrapping his hand around the staff. "Together you and your brother you shall do My wonders."</p><p>"I shall be with you, Asher" Quasimodo looked at the staff in his hand and back at the bush which had become a normal bush once more. He stared at the staff in his hand than ran out of the cave and back to tell his brother and wife what had happened.</p><p>Moses looked surprised that god had talked not only to him but his brother as well. "Are you sure you want to come with me?" Moses asked him. Quasimodo nodded. I made a promise eight years ago that I would free our people and that's exactly what I'm going to do.</p><p>Husband, can I talk to you for a second. He looked at Zafira, the worry in her eyes and sighed. I will be right back. They stood together in their tent. Zafira-don't go, she pleaded. I have to. " I don't have a choice.</p><p>But Asher, your just one man. "Your forgetting my brother is coming with me." He said with a chuckle. She sighed. She looked down at the ground, tears streaming down her face. "What if I never see you again!?" That wont happen.</p><p>She looked away from him and he sighed. Zafira, please. She looked up at him. "Look at your family." They are free. "They have a future." "They have hopes and dreams...and the promise of a life with dignity."</p><p>"That is what I want for my people." He said placing his hand over her own. "That is why I must do the task...that God has given me." She smiled hugging him crying. "Then I'm coming with you."</p><p>He smiled as prepared to pack for the long journey to Egypt. They traveled long and far to reach Egypt leaving early the very next morning. Meanwhile Asher and Moses's people suffered far greater than ever.</p><p>Moses and Asher would soon realize that the Pharaoh they had to face…Was not the same one they remembered. For Moses he would have to face his greatest challenge yet.</p><p>For when they arrived at the Pharaohs Palace that day it was not The old Pharaoh they saw but…Rameses!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22:Rameses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter things don't go as planned.<br/>Enough said.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they entered the palace dancers danced near the foot of the throne. The people around them stared at the two strange men surprised as they made their way to the throne. Suddenly the Pharaoh raised his hand for the dancers to stop.</p><p>The Pharaoh stood and Quasimodo recognized him immediately. It was Rameses. Oh no. Quasimodo thought horrified realizing Moses would have to fight his brother. "Rameses" Said Moses shocked.</p><p>Rameses narrowed his eyes at him until he recognized him. Moses? Is it really you? Moses asked shocked. Moses! Rameses shouted as he rushed to his younger brother hugging him. – "Where have you been? I took you for dead."</p><p>"Look at you!" Pharaoh. Said Moses surprised. "Well, look at you. What on earth are you dressed as?" Said Rameses referring to his odd clothing. "Oh, Rameses, it's so good to see you." Said Moses happy to see his older brother.</p><p>Excuse me, Your Majesty. A voice said behind the two brothers. Quasimodo immediately recognized the old pharaohs two priest from the last time he had been here. "We are compelled to remind you this man committed a serious crime against the gods." The skinnier of the 2 priests said.</p><p>"We are loathe to bring it up, mind you." Said the other one "The law clearly states the punishment for such a crime- Death! We hesitate to say it." Rameses held his hand up to silence them. Be still. Pharaoh speaks. He said laughing at the shocked reactions of the priests.</p><p>"I am the morning and the evening star." Rameses. Moses said trying to interject. But Rameses ignored him. "It shall be as I say." "I pardon forever all crimes of which he stands accused...and will have it known that he is...our brother Moses, the prince of Egypt!" He said placing a hand on his brothers shoulder.</p><p>Moses moved his brothers hand of his shoulder and looked up at him, His eyes dark and serious. "Rameses, in my heart, you are my brother, but things cannot be as they were." Rameses grinned at him still looking confused. "I see no reason why not."</p><p>Moses sighed and looked up at his older brother. "You know I am a Hebrew, and the God of the Hebrews came to me." What? Said Rameses confused. "He commands that you let his people go." Said Moses stepping away from him.</p><p>Commands? Rameses asked confused. He looked at him confused. He looked past Moses's shoulder and his eyes locked onto Quasimodo recognizing him as the same slave boy Moses had ran off with Moses's real brother.</p><p>And what Power does this "God" of yours poses that he thinks he can command anything of me?! Rameses asked. Moses motioned his brother forward. "Behold... the power of God." Said Moses as He and Quasi slammed their staffs onto the ground</p><p>They backed away as the staffs stood upright by themselves. The soon began to shake slightly as the staffs began to take the form of cobras. The snakes hissed up at the Pharaoh menacingly. The crowed around the throne backed away alarmed by the serpents.</p><p>Rameses stared down at the two serpents amused. "Well, uh, impressive. Hmm. Very well, Moses. I'll play along." Hotep! Huy! He snapped at the stunned priests. Give these…."snake charmers" Our answer.</p><p>The priest walked to the center of the room. They began to chant the names of their gods out loud as someone closed stone slabs over the windows. The statues of the Egyptian gods around them seemed to glare at them from the darkness.</p><p>By the power of Ra. Mut. Nut. Khnum. Ptah. Nephthys. Nekhbet. Sobek. . Selket. Reshpu. Wadjet. Anubis. Anukis. Seshmu. Meshkent. Hemsut. Tefnut. Heket. Mafdet. Suddenly their chanting grew louder and faster.</p><p>Ra, Mut, Nut, Ptah. Hemsut, Tefnut, Sokar, Selket. Seshmu, Reshpu, Sobek, Wadjet. Heket, Mafdet, Nephthys, Nekhbet, Ra! The chanting stopped as the two priests disappeared in a puff of smoke.</p><p>"So, you think you've got friends In high places"</p><p>"With the power to put us on the run" Sang the priest named Hotep standing on a nearby statue.</p><p>"Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces." Sang the priest named Huy appearing on a balcony causing the curtains around him to form a smile and then a frown.</p><p>"You'll know what power is when we are done"</p><p>"Son"</p><p>The old priests sang appearing behind Quasi and Moses. As they continued their song.</p><p>"You're playing with the big boys now" Sang Hotep.</p><p>"Playing with the big boys now" Sang Huy.</p><p>"Oh, that's pretty." Said Hotep.</p><p>"Every spell and gesture"</p><p>"Tells you who's the best "</p><p>"You're playing with the big boys now"</p><p>"Stop this foolish mission"</p><p>" Watch a true magician"</p><p>" Give an exhibition how"</p><p>"Pick up your silly twigs, boys" The Priests sang pointing at their snakes.</p><p>"You're playing with the big boys now"</p><p>The priest laughed as a group of priests appeared behind them handing them to staffs of their own as they fought with each other while the other priests chanted behind them.</p><p>"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"</p><p>"By the power of Ra"</p><p>"Mut, Nut"</p><p>"Khnum, Ptah"</p><p>"Sobek, Sekhmet"</p><p>"Sokar, Selket"</p><p>" Anubis, Anukis, Hemsut"</p><p>"Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet"</p><p>The priest disappeared in a flash of bright light and smoke, reappearing with two large cobras of their own. Much larger than Quasi and Moses's snakes.</p><p>"You're playing with the big boys now"</p><p>"Playing with the big boys now"</p><p>They sang as the two snakes wrapped around their necks. One Around Quasi's neck and the other around Moses's.</p><p>They continued their song as they dropped the snakes on the ground and the larger snakes rushed to attack the smaller ones.</p><p>"By the might of Horus, you will kneel before us."</p><p>"Kneel to our splendorous power"</p><p>" You put up a front"</p><p>" You put up a fight"</p><p>"And Just to show we feel no spite"</p><p>"You can be our acolytes"</p><p>" But first, boys it's time to bow"</p><p>Kowtow!</p><p>" Or its's your own grave you'll dig, boys."</p><p>As they finished their song Quasi noticed that his and Moses's snakes were swallowing the other snakes whole.</p><p>"You're playing with the big boys."</p><p>"Playing with the big boys."</p><p>"Playing with the big boys."</p><p>" Playing with the big boys!"</p><p>" Playing with the big boys!"</p><p>"Playing with the big boys!"</p><p>"Playing with the big boys now!"</p><p>The crowed clapped and cheered at the performance. As Quasimodo and Moses reached down for the serpents they slowly changed back into their wooden staffs. Quasimodo followed after his brother Moses as he followed after Rameses but was stopped buy the guards.</p><p>He backed away and stood near his wife and his sister in law Tzipporah, as he waited nervously for his brother to remerge.</p><p>Meanwhile inside Rameses Personal throne room Moses and Rameses spoke. " All right, Moses." I know you. "What's this really about?" Rameses asked. "Rameses, look, what do you see?" Moses asked.</p><p>"A greater Egypt than that of my father." Rameses answered. "That is not what I see." Moses replied. "Moses, I cannot change what you see." Said Rameses sitting on his throne and placing his headdress on the arm of his throne. "I have to maintain the ancient traditions."</p><p>"I bear the weight of my father's crown." Moses sighed. "Do you still not understand what Seti was?" Moses asked. "He was a great leader." Rameses answered. "His hands bore the blood of thousands of children." Said Moses outraged.</p><p>Hmph. Slaves, Said Rameses brushing of his concern. My people…..Said Moses angrily. "And I can no longer hide in the desert while they suffer...at your hands." Rameses looked saddened by his brothers words.</p><p>"So...you have returned...only to free them." I'm sorry, brother. Said Moses as he placed the ring his brother had one given him on the arm of his throne. Yes. I had hoped...that-"I really am sorry brother."</p><p>Rameses ignored his brother holding the ring tight in his fist. He remembered the betrayal he had felt when Moses had chosen that boy over him all those years ago. How he still dared to call him brother when he wasn't even really his brother at all.</p><p>He glared up at Moses as he stood and placed his headdress back on his head. "I do not know this God." "Neither will I let your people go." Moses looked at him shocked.</p><p>"Rameses. Brother please, you must listen- I WILL NOT BE THE WEAK LINK! Rameses shouted repeating the very words his father had used eight years ago. Rameses walked over to the door opining it .</p><p>"Tell your people as of today...their workload has been doubled, thanks to your God." " Or is it thanks...to you?" Moses left the room Quasimodo followed after his brother. "What did he say?" He said no.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23: The Plagues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter The plagues of egypt begin!</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Quasi and Moses walked outside the slaves stopped their work to look at them. Its Moses, one of the slaves whispered as he threw mud at Moses causing him to fall into a pit of mud.</p><p>"Moses!" Tzipporah Shouted as she rushed to her husband's side, Quasimodo following to see if his brother was alright. "So, Moses, how does it feel when you get struck to the ground?" Quasi looked up to see his older brother Aaron staring down at them.</p><p>"I didn't mean to cause you more pain." Moses said avoiding his brothers gaze. "I'm just trying to do as God told me." God? "When did God start caring about any of us?" "In fact, Moses, when did you start caring about slaves?"</p><p>"Was it when you found out that you were one of us?" Quasimodo glared up at his older brother. Don't listen to him Moses. He doesn't know what he's talking about. No, he's- he's right. "I did not see because, I did not wish to see." He said sadly.</p><p>"Oh, you didn't see because you didn't wish to see." Said Aaron sarcastically. "Ah! Well, that makes everything fine then, doesn't it?" Aaron! Quasi and Moses looked up to see Miriam glaring at Aaron. "You shame yourself." Aaron looked down feeling guilty.</p><p>"Miriam, the brothers said shocked to see their older sister. Moses looked away from her feeling guilt for the way he had treated her the first time they met. "I'm so sorry- Moses, hear what I say."</p><p>"I have been a slave...all my life, and God has never answered my prayers until now." " God saved you and Asher from the river, He saved you both in all your wanderings, and even now He saves you both from the wrath of Pharaoh." "God will not abandon you, so, don't you abandon us."</p><p>Moses looked over at Quasi who gave him a small nod. Moses stood and began heading toward the river. At first Quasi wasn't sure why until he saw Rameses lounging in a nearby boat. Quasi and the other slaves followed Moses to the river.</p><p>"Miriam, where are you going?" Aaron asked nervously. M- Miriam. Realizing he had no choice Aaron reluctantly followed his sister to the river. As they got closer he noticed the two priests entertaining a little boy on the boat. He could only assume this was Rameses son.</p><p>He followed Moses as he stepped into the river. "Rameses!" "Let my people go!" Rameses merely looked at them amused. "Still gnawing away at that bone, are we?" Rameses waved a dismissive hand at the guards to ignore them.</p><p>"You cannot keep ignoring us!" Moses shouted. Enough! "I will hear no more of this Hebrew nonsense." Bring them to me. He command the guards. The guards rushed out of the boat running straight towards Quasi and Moses.</p><p>"Asher!" Zafira cried Moses! Tzipporah shouted. The two women were dragged back by Aaron and Miriam. The two men stared at the guards rushing toward them with no fear. "Take the staff in your hand Asher." Quasi Obeyed Moses doing the same.</p><p>Slowly the men lowered the ends of their staffs into the water. As the staffs met the water something bright red seemed to flow into the water. Rameses son placed his hand in the water. "Father it- Blood! The guards cried out in alarm as the rushed back to the boat.</p><p>Rameses looked both disgusted and confused. Hotep! Huy! "Explain this to me!" Rameses snapped at the two priests. "Rest assured, Your Majesty." Huy said nervously. Uh, yes, we were going to demonstrate the superior might...of our gods. Said Hotep grabbing a bowl of clean water.</p><p>He secretly grabbed a handful of red powder and dropped it into the water turning it red. Rameses puts his hand in the bowl and chuckles at the red liquid dripping off his hand. "Abandon this futile mission, Moses."</p><p>"I've indulged you long enough." "This must now be finished." No, Rameses. "It is only beginning." Aaron looked at his brother surprised. "But, Moses, d-didn't you see what happened?" He said Motioning to the boat.</p><p>"The priests did the same thing." "Pharaoh still has the power over our lives." Moses sighed and looked calmly at his older brother. Yes, Aaron, it's true. "Pharaoh has the power." Moses turned to look at the others that surrounded him.</p><p>"He can take away your food, your home, your freedom." "He can take away your sons and daughters." "With one word, Pharaoh can take away your very lives." "But there is one thing he cannot take away from you…..Your faith.</p><p>The people stared at him with hope. "Believe, for we will see God's wonders." Quasi placed his hand in the river when he pulled his hand out of the water it was stained red. "Yes we will, but that's what I'm afraid of."</p><p>Quasimodo had no idea how right he was to be worried. For over the next few days God would rain down his wrath upon the pharaoh and the people of Egypt.</p><p>"Thus, saith the Lord, thus saith the Lord"</p><p>"Thus, saith the Lord, thus saith the Lord"</p><p>"Since you refuse to free my people"</p><p>"Thus, saith the Lord, thus saith the Lord"</p><p>"Thus, saith the Lord, thus saith the Lord"</p><p>"All through the land of Egypt"</p><p>"I send a pestilence and plague"</p><p>"Into your house, into your bed"</p><p>"Into your streams, into your streets"</p><p>"Into your drink, into your bread"</p><p>"Upon your cattle, on your sheep"</p><p>"Upon your oxen in your field"</p><p>"Into your dreams, into your sleep"</p><p>"Until you break, until you yield"</p><p>"I send the swarm; I send the horde"</p><p>"Thus, saith the Lord"</p><p>Moses stood on a hill staring out at the destruction happening down below. All he could think about was his brothers stubbornness and the pain and suffering it was coasting his people.</p><p>"Once I called you brother"</p><p>"Once I thought the chance to make you laugh"</p><p>"Was all I ever wanted"</p><p>"I send the thunder from the sky"</p><p>"I send the fire raining down"</p><p>"And even now"</p><p>"I wish that God had chose another"</p><p>"Serving as your foe on his behalf"</p><p>"Is the last thing that I wanted"</p><p>"I send a hail of burning ice"</p><p>"On every field, on every town"</p><p>Moses walked through the destruction devastated at all he saw. This wasn't what he had wanted. He hadn't wanted to fight his brother. He didn't want to see innocent people suffer, But what choice did he have!</p><p>"This was my home!"</p><p>"All this pain and devastation"</p><p>"How it tortures me inside"</p><p>"All the innocent who suffer"</p><p>"From your stubbornness and pride!"</p><p>"I send the locusts on a wind"</p><p>"Such as the world has never seen"</p><p>"On every leaf, on every stalk"</p><p>"Until there's nothing left of green"</p><p>"I send my scourge; I send my sword"</p><p>"Thus, saith the Lord"</p><p>"You who I called brother"</p><p>"Why must you call down another blow?"</p><p>Moses and Quasi looked at the devastation happening below. Quasi couldn't believe this was happening. Why was Rameses being so stubborn. Why couldn't he see reason. His people where suffering and it was as if he didn't care. How could he be so cold hearted.</p><p>"I send my scourge; I send my sword"</p><p>"Let my people go" Quasimodo sang.</p><p>"Thus, saith the Lord"</p><p>"Thus, saith the Lord!"</p><p>Meanwhile Rameses glared at his brother who stood on a nearby rooftop. Moses looked at him pleadingly, but he glared at him and turned away.</p><p>"You who I called brother"</p><p>"How could you have come to hate me so?"</p><p>"Is this what you wanted?"</p><p>"I send the swarm; I send the horde"</p><p>"Then let my heart be hardened!"</p><p>"And never mind how high the cost may grow!"</p><p>Quasimodo glared up at Rameses on the balcony and he turned away.</p><p>"This will still be so"</p><p>"I will never let your people go"</p><p>"Thus, saith the Lord"</p><p>Moses: "Thus, saith the Lord"</p><p>Rameses: "I will not"</p><p>Rameses: "Let your"</p><p>Quasi: "my people</p><p>Both: Go!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24: Death Of the First Born</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter Moses tries to reason with his brother but fails and god enacts the final plague</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quasimodo followed his brother reluctantly to the palace. "Are you sure about this Moses?" It will be fine Asher. "Rameses is my brother as much as you and Aaron are." I have to speak to him. Quasi nodded. O-ok.</p><p> </p><p>Moses saw his older brothers silhouette. He sat on the same statue he always sat on whenever he needed to think. Oh. Let me guess. "You want me to...let your people go." "I hoped I would find you here."<br/>"Get out!" He shouted throwing a goblet of wine at him. Moses ducked just as it struck the wall behind him. "Rameses, we must bring this to an end." Moses pleaded. "He's right, don't you think that this has gone on long enough. "</p><p> </p><p>He glared at the deformed boy who stood behind Moses. "We could have been brothers, you know." "If only my mother hadn't been foolish enough to let you go." "Rameses you talk to me and me alone!" Moses said blocking his little brother. Asher wait outside. But-Moses gave him a stern look and he obeyed. "Was Rameses right?" What if he and Moses had both been raised by the Pharaoh? Would he and Rameses have been brother?!</p><p> </p><p>Would he have chosen even then to go with Moses? Or would he choose to live a lie?! He looked back at the palace. "Moses, brother please be carful."</p><p>Meanwhile back inside the palace Moses tried to talk some sense into his older brother. "Rameses, please, talk to me." "We could always talk here" Rameses ignored him still angry. So many memories. "I remember the time you...switched the heads of the gods of the temple of Ra."</p><p> </p><p>Rameses ignored him still. Moses sighed and was about to leave when Rameses spoke up. "If I recall correctly, you were there switching heads right along with me." No, it was you. I didn't do that.<br/>Oh, yes, you did. "You put the hippo on the crocodile, and the crocodile- On the falcon. Moses said chuckling remembering the times when he was little. Yes! "The priest thought it was a horrible omen and fasted for two months." Rameses snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Father was furious! "You were always getting me into trouble!" Rameses turned away from him. Rameses stood and jumped down from the statue. "But then- you were always there to... get me out of trouble again." Rameses sighed and walked down the hall. "Why can't things be the way they were before?" Rameses asked. Moses was about to answer when Rameses son appeared from the darkness. "Father. It's so dark. I'm frightened."  </p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened when he noticed Moses. "Why is he here? Isn't that the man who did all this?" The little boy asked his father. Yes But one must wonder...why. Said Rameses glaring at Moses.<br/>"Because no kingdom should be made on the backs of slaves." "Rameses, your stubbornness is bringing this misery upon Egypt." "It would cease if only you would let the Hebrews go."</p><p> </p><p>I will not be dictated to. "I will not be threatened." I am the morning and the evening star. "I am Pharaoh!" Rameses growled. "Something else is coming. Something much worse than anything before."<br/>"Please, let go of your contempt for life...before it destroys everything you hold dear." Think of your son! Moses said Motioning to the little boy. I do.</p><p>"You Hebrews have been nothing but trouble." "My father had the right idea about how to deal with your people." Rameses growled. Rameses-</p><p> </p><p>- And I think it's time I finished the job. Rameses! – "And there shall be a great cry in all of Egypt...such as never has been or ever will be again!" Moses sighed. "Rameses, you bring this upon yourself." Moses said as he left the palace.</p><p> </p><p>That night Moses spoke to his people. "God has come to us again, saying, "Take a lamb...and with its blood...mark the lintel and posts of every door, for tonight...I shall pass through the land of Egypt...and smite all the firstborn."</p><p> </p><p>"But when I see the blood upon your door...I will pass over you, and the plague shall not enter." That night as they slept a glowing white cloud in the shape of a hand passed through Egypt and killed every first-born Including Rameses son.</p><p> </p><p>That morning Rameses laid his dead son on a stone table covering him with a sheet. "You and your people...have my permission to go." Moses reached out for his older brother, but he jerked away. "Leave Me!" Moses obeyed as he left the place he had once called home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25: When You Believe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter they finally escape Egypt</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quasimodo saw his brother leaving the palace. "W-What did he say?" Moses looked at him sadly. He said we could go. Part of him felt relieved. Their people were finally allowed to leave Egypt. But what had it cost?</p><p>Innocent people had suffered! The plagues had taken their toll on everybody. Out of all the plagues it was the last one that had shocked him. The death of a first born.</p><p>He could here the people mourning over the loss of their children. Judging by the sadness in his brothers eyes, he could only assume that Rameses son had died as well. As they were walking back Moses collapsed against a wall and began to cry.</p><p>Quasimodo was shocked. After all the time he had known him, not once had he seen his brother cry. He placed a comforting hand on his brothers shoulder. Moses looked up at him tears staining his face. "We should go and tell Miriam the good news ."</p><p>Moses nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes as they made their way back to the other Jews. Zafira and Tzipporah saw their husbands walking toward the house and they ran out to greet them.</p><p>Zafira looked at the sad expression on her husbands face and hugged him. Quasimodo and Moses looked up to see Miriam approach them. They both looked down, the pain of all that had happened to much to bear.</p><p>"Many nights we've prayed"</p><p>"With no proof anyone could hear"</p><p>She sang placing a hand on Moses's shoulder. He looked up at her still saddened by all that had happened.</p><p>"In our hearts a hopeful song"</p><p>"We barely understood"</p><p>As Miriam sang this Quasimodo noticed that people were slowly leaving their homes.</p><p>"Now we are not afraid"</p><p>"Although we know there's much to fear"</p><p>"We were moving mountains"</p><p>"Long before we knew we could"</p><p>She looked to the crowd around her as she continued her song.</p><p>"There can be miracles"</p><p>"When you believe"</p><p>"Though hope is frail"</p><p>" It's hard to kill"</p><p>"Who knows what miracles"</p><p>"You can achieve"</p><p>" When you believe"</p><p>"Somehow you will"</p><p>"You will when you"</p><p>"Believe"</p><p>Moses Looked around at all the smiling and grateful faces his confidence restored. Far from the crowd stood Quasi and his wife Zafira. Quasi was in shock. Had he really succeeded in freeing his people?! He looked around at the broken city around them.</p><p>Quasi: "In this time of fear"</p><p>Quasi: "When prayers so often proved in vain"</p><p>Zafira: "Hope seemed like the summer birds, to swiftly flown away."</p><p>Quasi: "Yet now I'm standing here"</p><p>Miriam: "Now I'm standing here"</p><p>Quasi: "With heart so full, I can't explain"</p><p>Both: "Seeking faith and speaking words"</p><p>Both: "I never thought I'd say"</p><p>As they sang this quasi and Zafira joined hands as Quasi and Moses led them out of the city.</p><p>"There can be miracles"</p><p>" When you believe"</p><p>Quasi: "When you believe"</p><p>"Though hope is frail"</p><p>Miriam: "It's hard to kill"</p><p>Tzipporah: "It's hard to kill"</p><p>" Who knows what miracles "</p><p>Quasimodo noticed that even a few of the guards had thrown down their weapons and were following them.</p><p>Miriam: " You can achieve"</p><p>Zafira: "You can achieve"</p><p>"When you believe"</p><p>"Somehow you will"</p><p>" You will when you believe"</p><p>Suddenly a child's voice could be heard singing in Hebrew</p><p>"A-shi-ra l'a-don-ai. Ki ga-oh ga-ah. A-shi-ra l'a-don-ai. Ki ga-oh ga-ah. Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim adonai. Mi-ka-mo-cha. Ne-dar ba-ko-desh."</p><p>"Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha. Am zu ga-al-ta. Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha. Am zu ga-al-ta. A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra a-shi-ra. A-shi-ra"</p><p>Soon other children joined in as they rushed through the crowd two children tried to hang from his staff and he lowered the staff for a little girl who couldn't reach it.</p><p>He laughed when he saw two children hanging from his brothers staff. He laughed even harder when he noticed a camel bite a chunk of hair off of Aaron's head.</p><p>"l'a-don-ai ki ga-oh ga-ah. A-shi-ra l'a-don-ai ki ga-oh ga-ah. Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim adonai. Mi-ka-mo-cha ne-dar ba-ko-desh. Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta. Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta!</p><p>"A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra! A-shi-ra!" Quasimodo looked around at his people as they sang and danced celebrating their freedom. He raised his staff in triumph as the song continued.</p><p>"There can be miracles when you believe!"</p><p>"Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill!"</p><p>Miriam: "It's hard to kill."</p><p>"Who knows what miracles you can achieve".</p><p>Quasi: "You can achieve."</p><p>"When you believe"</p><p>" Somehow you will"</p><p>Aaron placed a hand on his brothers shoulder and Quasi smiled at him placing his hand on his older brothers hand as they continued on, the light of the many torches glowing in the dark.</p><p>"Now you will"</p><p>"You will when you Believeeee!</p><p>Miriam: "You will when you."</p><p>Zafira: "You will."</p><p>Both: Believe.</p><p>Quasi looked at the vast sea in front of them. It seemed so big! How would they cross it? Suddenly the sound of horn went of above their heads. Quasi looked behind to see an army of soldiers led by Rameses charging toward them.</p><p>People begin to panic and Quasi stands ready to fight if the need arises. Suddenly a column of flames appears spinning in front of them. It then disappears and blocks Rameses and his guards.</p><p>They try to go around it but it follows them creating a wall of flames stopping them from going any further. Quasi and Moses look back at Rameses and then look to their frightened people. Moses looks at the staff in his hand and motions quasi to follow.</p><p>The two men walk into the crashing waves as their people looked on in disbelief. Moses and Quasimodo stood back-to-back their staffs raised above their heads. Quasi closed his eyes as he listened to the crashing waves.</p><p>He soon hears gods voice in his head. "With this staff, you shall do...My wonders!" Quasimodo and Moses slam their staffs into the ground as the water parts around them forming a tunnel. The freed slaves look at the tunnel fearfully.</p><p>Quasi and Moses turn to look at their people waiting for someone to step forward. Suddenly out of the crowd steps Aaron as he walks towards the water. He looks at Quasi and Moses with a smile on his face then looks to the people behind him who reluctantly follow.</p><p>They walk through the tunnels for what feels like day or maybe only a few hours. Lighting flashes over them illuminating what looks like a shark swimming in the water. A few children gasp afraid as they cling to their parents.</p><p>Meanwhile on the shore the column of fire. Disappeared and Rameses and His soldiers charged into the watery tunnel. Go! Kill Them! "Kill them all!" The people began to panic. "The soldiers!" They're coming!</p><p>"Look the shore!" Someone shouted and Quasi noticed that the waves opened to reveal the shore on the other side. "were almost there!" Quasimodo thought. "Quickly everyone follow me!" The crowd followed after him as they rushed to the light.</p><p>The soldiers where gaining on them when the waves began to fall knocking the soldiers back. Quasi saw an old man trying to grab his cart. Leave it! He shouted.</p><p>He saw a little boy fall as he rushed to the end he picked up the boy and rushed onto the shore as the tunnel collapsed behind him. The little boy rushed to his parents as quasi stared behind him. The tunnel was gone and so where the soldiers</p><p>All that was left was the crashing waves. The people around him stared at the water in disbelief. Miriam hugged a shocked Aaron as the people around him cheered. Relieved to finally be free. Zafira and Tzipporah hugged their husbands giving them a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Aaron snuck up from behind hugging his two younger brothers. Miriam hugged Zafira and Tzipporah and then Moses. When she got to Quasi she smiled at him. "I told you we would free our people."</p><p>And you were right brother. "You've always been right." She said giving him a big hug. He looked over at Moses who was staring sadly at the water. He must be thinking of Rameses. "Goodbye, brother." Moses said turning his back to the water.</p><p>The Hebrews cheered and sang as they celebrated their freedom.</p><p>"A-shi-ra l'a-don-ai. Ki ga-oh ga-ah! A-shi-ra l'a-don-ai. Ki ga-oh ga-ah"</p><p>Look. "Look at your people Asher." Zafira said. Quasimodo looked around at all the smiling faces. "They are free."</p><p>"Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha. Am zu ga-al-ta. A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra! A-shi-ra!"</p><p>Quasimodo smiled as he watched his people celebrate their newfound freedom. The next day while Moses helped their people settle in god gave him an important task. When he came back down the mountain the next day he caried two stone tablets covered in writing.</p><p>After everything he'd been through after frollo and being imprisoned by the Pharaoh and meeting Moses and his and Moses's fight against Rameses, after all that he was still uncertain. What now?</p><p>He sighed. He looked up at the sky. He had the feeling his mother was smiling down at him from heaven. She would want him to live the best life that he could live.</p><p>And so, for the rest of his life he did. He even got to see Esmeralda and Phoebus again, who came to visit him with a child of their own.</p><p>He had two sons named Isaiah and Jethro ( after Zafira's father) and a Daughter Aria ( Who had her father red hair and green eyes, Her brothers looked like their mother) And he lived peacefully with his brother Moses and Aaron and his sister Miriam until the end of his days</p><p>The end….Or is it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26: Many, Many Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the final chapter! </p><p>Read and find out what happens.</p><p>This story's not over yet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three thousand four hundred ninety-nine years later ( Give or take a few) There were Jewish people not just in Israel but all over the world. Its in Canada where our story ends. Quinn Walker was 16 years old. His mother Hannah Walker and Ethan walker were both Jewish having been raised by strict Jewish parents. He grew up like every Typical Jewish kid. He went to synagogue went to Hebrew school and had his Bar Mitzvah when he was 13.</p><p> </p><p>However, unlike most kids he didn't look normal. He was born with a disfigured face and a hunchback. Despite his disability he never let it hold him back. He was an athlete. He ran track and field and even played football. The person Quinn looked up to the most was his grandmother. His grandmother had grown up in Poland and was a survivor of the holocaust. He had learned about the holocaust in school, he couldn't imagine how scary it must have been for her.</p><p> </p><p>His grandmother's name was Miriam after the sister of Moses. He always looked forward to visiting her. But lately his grandmother had been sick, and he worried about her and hoped she would get well soon.However late one afternoon after coming back from school he learned some unfortunate news.</p><p> </p><p> As soon as he walked through the front door he saw his mother and father sitting on the couch tears in their eyes. "Quinn, Honey there something we need to tell you." It's about your grandmother. The next week they held his grandmother's funeral. Everyone wore a black ribbon pinned to their shirts. Quinn hadn't been able to look at his grandmother's body in the coffin.</p><p> </p><p>Her coffin was soon laid into the ground and everyone at the funeral took turns throwing a handful of dirt into the hole as was the tradition at any Jewish funeral. (Including the black ribbons) Quinn tossed a handful of dirt onto the coffin tears staining his face. That afternoon after coming back from his grandmother's funeral he collapsed on his bed looking up at the ceiling Why? Why did she die?</p><p> </p><p>He turned on his side looking at the wooden floor of his attic bedroom, when he noticed something odd. There was a lose floorboard. He kneeled down and moved the lose floorboard to reveal something strange. Sitting in the space under the floorboards was an object covered by a white shawl. He unwrapped the shawl to reveal a very old book. Its pages frayed at the edges and yet still otherwise intact.</p><p> </p><p>Where had this come from? Had his grandmother hid it when he wasn't looking. She did spend most of her old age here living in the guest room downstairs. She would often visit him upstairs via the stairlift they had installed for her.</p><p> </p><p>Had she hidden it before she went to the hospital?! He slowly and carefully opened the old leather-bound book. Inside the book was covered in writing.</p><p>Some of it written in Hebrew and some of it written in French which luckily he knew both having taken a French class for 3 years as well as studying Hebrew for his Bar Mitzvah. "It's a journal. He realized shocked.</p><p>As he turned a page a paper fell out and he picked it up. He unfolded the paper and gasped shocked. It was a letter from his grandmother."My dear grandson if your reading this then I am probably dead. I've left this journal to you. It was a gift from your grandfather."My grandfather thought Quinn confused. His grandfather had left when he was six. He and his grandmother had moved to Israel and his grandmother eventually moved in with them a few years later. He continued reading the letter.</p><p> </p><p>"This journal holds a secret. A secret to our families history. Do you remember the stories I told you when you were a child? Of Moses and the Exodus? This journal tells that tale, but from the perspective of someone history forgot. His name was Asher, and he was Moses's younger brother."</p><p> </p><p>Quinn eyes widened in shock. Moses had another brother?! He had always been told he had one. He looked at the letter and continued reading it. "After having escaped from Egypt he wrote his story down in this very journal. Like you he was different. Deformed and a hunchback. But he had spirit and courage. He was the real hero of the Israelites. Not just Moses."</p><p> </p><p>Your grandfather entrusted this to me on our wedding day and now, my grandson I give it to you. Love your Bubbeh. He teared up. He opened the journal and started reading it. When he finished he was shocked. Asher had risked all he had ever known to save his people. It must have been scary leaving all he had known to free his people. He flipped through the pages when he noticed his grandmothers handwriting.</p><p> </p><p>"Asher's memory was not entirely forgotten. "Years later in Poland during the holocaust, my family and neighbors hid in our homes scared as the bombs went off around us." One night however a boy came to our home asking for shelter from the snow. We let him in, not thinking much. "That boy was named Asher after the original. People thought he was the reincarnation of the young man who had freed the Israelites from slavery thousands of years ago." He was the step-son of an American soldier and a German Jew.</p><p> </p><p>"He and his father helped dozens of Jews escape Poland that night. Like you and like the original Asher he was born disfigured and a hunchback. Despite some peoples mistrust of him he saved so many lives that night."  "We eventually fell in love and we got married in America and we eventually had your mother and eventually your mother had you. I will miss you my grandson. But do not forget dead does not always mean gone."</p><p> </p><p>Quinn was shocked at what he had learned. His grandfather was like him. And he was named after the same person who helped the people of Israel escape Egypt. He barely remembered his grandfather. He didn't even remember what he looked like.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he heard the doorbell downstairs ring. He stood the top of the stairs as he watched a stranger walk into the house. He couldn't tell what this person looked like but he could tell he was an old man. "Hannah, I'm so sorry for your loss." Your mother, was the love of my life." "I'm just glad you're here Abba" Now, where's my grandson? "Quinn your grandfathers here!" Quinn hesitantly climbed down the stairs nervously.</p><p> </p><p>The man in front of him had almost similar features as him. He had grey hair though there were still a few strands of red hair left. The old man smiled at him. Well, you gonna stand there, or are you gonna give your gramps a hug." The boy down the stairs and hugged his grandfather. "I missed you grandpa." The old man smiled at him. Then he noticed the book in his hand. " hey, you found my old journal." May I see it? Reluctantly he handed it over. "I haven't seen this thing in years."</p><p> </p><p>"Where'd you find it?" Under a floorboard in my room. He smiled and handed the book back to him. Then it seems fitting that you should keep it. He ruffled his hair as he walked into the kitchen. " Now what's a man got to do about getting something to eat. I'm Starving!</p><p> </p><p>That night Quinn's grandfather surprised everyone by saying that he was planning on moving into grandmas old room. "What about Israel?" Quinn asked his grandfather. " I can always visit; I want to spend the rest of my years left on this earth with my family." That night as he slept he dreamt of all he had learned. He dreamed he was his ancestor Asher and he dreamed of all that he had been through. He slept peacefully that night a far away lullaby played on the wind. A song from a time long forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Quinn closed the journal. He looked at the time it was late. He sighed. He was now an old man. When died he wanted to pass the journal down to his grandchildren. But their was also part of him that wanted the rest of the Jewish people of the world to know the story of Asher.</p><p> </p><p>Years later after Quinn died he passed the journal to his grandchildren. Eventually however the journal was given to a Museum in Israel and the story of Asher and all he had done for his people became a well-known story. The story would always be remembered throughout the rest of time.</p><p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>